Outlaw Queen Week III
by SweetieR
Summary: My prompts for the third OQ week. :)
1. Prompt 1 - Outlaw Bandit AU

**Hi my lovely readers !  
**

 **HAPPY OQ WEEK ! :D I am so happy our ship got a third week and I do hope there will be many mor to come :) Anyway, I am very proud and impatient to show you my ideas for this week and to hear about what you think of it !**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL ! 3**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my dear friends :** ** _Alwaysadele_ & ****Saori-Luna , because I don't know what I would do without your friendship, your support and your kind words. 3**

* * *

 _ **Prompt 1 :**_ **July 20 -** Outlaw Bandit AU; your take on Bandit!Regina and Outlaw!Robin.

 **My bandit.**

"I need your help." only said the woman in front of him.

Robin tried to understand what was going on to him. He had been there, thinking about a new robbery when Little John ( one of his most trusted man) came in and said _Dark Eyes_ wanted to talk to him.

Robin's eyes had widened then.

He had heard about this thief before.

The famous bandit which was called Dark eyes.

This bandit was his first opponent and more often that not, he found himself facing that bandit, and losing ( not that he enjoyed to admit it).

So Robin had already heard about this thief everyone talked about but no one had really spotted before.

A person then entered after he nodded to John, wearing a hood.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, frowning slightly when Dark Eyes didn't move. But then, a graceful hand raised and removed the hood.

And Robin's heart stopped. His eyes widened and he gasped, despite of himself.

He had heard about Dark Eyes, a lot of things actually.

But what he didn't expect, was for him to be a _her_.

Dark Eyes was a woman.

And a beautiful woman with that.

Her eyes were dark and expressive, her hair also dark and wild, framing a face that was so perfect his jaw actually slackened.

But he shook his head and tried to focus again.

"You're..." he tried and saw a smirk appeared on her face.

God, the woman was bloody gorgeous.

"A woman?" and her voice was deep and sultry, he almost groaned. "How _perceptive_ of you." she rolled her eyes and _finally_ , he found his voice back.

"I was merely surprised, m'lady. That is all."

"I am not a lady." she frowned again, seemingly annoyed and this time, _he_ smirked.

"Doesn't look that way to me." he eyed her and she muttered something under her breath before brown eyes glared at him.

"I don't even know why I came here for. You're as stupid as I imagined you."

She turned around to leave but for some reason, he couldn't let her do that. Robin got up and caught her arm gently. Her eyes looked up at him then, wide and panicked.

"Please don't."

The woman seemed to study him and then he felt her relax against his grip before she nodded slightly and he let her go, releasing a breath he didn't remember he had hold in the first place.

"I'm Robin." he said again and she rolled her eyes.

"I know who you are."

"See, it's quite unfair here m'lady, because I don't know your real name."

She eyed him again.

"Regina. Regina Mills."

* * *

Robin frowned slightly then. Regina and he had been talking for well above hours now, and he still couldn't understand this woman.

She was a complete mystery.

He had heard her history and found that it wasn't that different from his; they were both high-born who chose another life from the one they were destined to. They both lost a lot and gave up a lot in order to survive. He had decided to separate from his father's cowardice and the Sherif's madness; she was avoiding her mother's insanity and the Queen's wrath.

"So, if I understood correctly" he began and she tensed a little. "You want me to help you break into the _Queen_ 's castle because she stole something from you?"

"Not just something." spatted Regina. "My necklace."

"And why is this so important to you?"

Regina seemed taken aback by the question and her eyes opened wide, in the most open vulnerability he had seen since they met in person.

"That's personal."

"M'lady, if you want me to risk my life, at least I'd like to know why."

She sighed.

"It isn't the necklace which matters to me. It's what's on it. A wedding ring." and for some reason, he felt disapointed suddenly and looked down. "Given by someone very important to me."

"Your fiancé, I take it?" he asked but she didn't answer. "Where is he now, that knight of yours?"

Robin looked up then, and saw her eyes were full of tears, her bottom lips trembling slightly as she tried to speak.

"Oh God." he breathed, understanding falling. "I am so sorry..."

Regina tried to speak but instead, tears fall from her eyes and she get up, wanting to flee but for the second time, he stopped her by catching her hand and this time, he brought her into his arms. And much to his surprise, she didn't fight his embrace, but instead leant into it, clutching at his jacket.

"I am sorry." he said again, one hand stroking her hair. "Of course I will help you."

She murmured a _thank you_ he felt against the skin of his neck and brought her even closer.

There was something about her.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what,

But he wanted more of it already.

* * *

 _ **Months later.**_

Regina had been staying with the merry men for months now. After Robin helped her getting her necklace back ( and almost died trying), they had become inseparable. She was of every mission and words had it that Dark Eyes and Robin Hood were now partners, leaving next to zero chances to their opponents.

But Regina knew it got deeper than that.

She knew she was in a very dangerous place.

She knew she was falling for Robin.

The way he smiled, the way he called her name, the way his blue eyes lit up when he saw her on the morning, that smile of his with this dimples...

She knew she was falling for him and there was no coming back from that.

They were on a new mission ( at the Sheriff's castle) and she was waiting hidden in the trees ( thinking about Robin) when she heard someone behind her and froze before turning around, bow aimed.

"Wow. Easy there, m'lady." came a voice and she rolled her eyes, lowering her aim.

"Are you out of your mind?" she said, whispering "I could've killed you!"

Robin only chuckled and took a step closer.

"I doubt that very much."

"And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with John, checking for the guards?"

He shrugged.

"I just wanted to wish you luck first."

And the way her heart was doing flips in her chest? Regina knew what that meant.

"I don't need luck." she smirked. "I'm skilled."

Robin chuckled fondly and took another step toward her before raising his hand and there was a small yet beautiful flower in his hand.

"For you, m'lady." he breathed and blue eyes were so blue, so sincere that she got lost in them, taking the flower with slightly trembling hands.

"Thank you." she breathed from under her lashes.

Their moment was interrupted when a very annoyed Little John arrived.

"You..." he started toward Robin. "I've searched for you everywhere ! Do you think you got time to pick flowers?! Now, if you two lovebirds are done, maybe we could get _actual_ job done!"

Regina blushed and Robin only looked sheepish before he turned once more toward her.

"I'll see you later?"

She nodded and then took a deep breath and put on his hood on his face, stroking the underside of his jaw subtly.

"Be safe?" she whispered as a question and one of his hand squeezed hers.

"Always."

And then he was gone.

* * *

The attack went particularly well on that day and they stole a big deal of money from that insane Sheriff, money the would then give back to the people. When they had met, later by the fire while the men were celebrating their victory, Robin only walked to her and gave her that smile which made her dizzy.

"I told you I'd be safe."

"You better." she answered. Then, she added quietly and he could see in her eyes the same vunerability he had seen all those months ago, when she first told him about what her necklace meant to her. "I don't know what I would do without you."

And God,

Robin wanted to kiss her.

Because he knew what had happened to him.

He had fallen for her, hard and fast.

But he couldn't find the courage to do what he craved, and instead took her hand and squeezed it, hoping to make her see he felt the same.

"Don't worry," blue eyes locked onto brown. "That's never gonna happen."

She smiled this radiant smile of hers and he smiled back.

* * *

Regina had been so sure Robin was right and nothing would ever separate them.

But then something happened.

Or more like _someone_.

A couple of weeks after that robbery, another woman came into the camp because she was in danger in town ( or so Regina had understood.)

At first, she was happy to see another woman coming, thought she could be a friend; her first friend.

But then everything crashed down.

Her name was Marian and she was everything that Regina was not. She wore elegant dresses while Regina had not worn one since she fled from the castle, she had soft hair while Regina's were undisciplined and needed to be braided in order to contain the curls. Marian was elegant and feminine, she was beautiful and she seemed very interested by Robin.

Interest that seemed mutual.

And that hurt Regina a lot more than she thought it would.

Of course he still spoke to her, but it had nothing to do with the way they spoke _before_ , with the moments they had like the one when he gave her that flower she still had stuck in betweeen the pages of her favourite book.

Perhaps she had been misreading this whole time.

Perhaps what she had thought to be love was only deep _friendly_ affection.

"Regina?" called a voice and the woman looked up and smiled tiredly when she saw it was John, frowning. "Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep." murmured the woman.

The truth was that, during dinner she had noticed how close Robin and Marian were standing, and that had totally broken her heart.

"Regina..." said the older man because Robin might be oblivious of the pain he was making her , but John was not. He could see how the brunette's eyes never quite left the archer and Marian. How she always looked at him with nothing but longing and hope. How lately she had let her hair down, the way he said he liked the other night. How John had seen her in town searching for a dress the other day...

And the truth?

John didn't know what Robin was doing ( because he was certain he did love Regina) but his heart went out to this heartbroken woman.

"Is it because of Robin?"

Regina tensed and then took a deep breath before shrugging.

"I was wrong." she said lowly and John looked at her, saw she was staring at the fire but her eyes were glassy. "I thought... I thought perhaps..."

"We all thought that." he said and she smiled sadly.

"Everyone was wrong, then." her voice broke. "Robin isn't interested in _me_." she chuckled darkly. "How could he? I've been fooling myself all along. How stupid of me. Foolish girl who never learns. Mother was right, I'm-"

" _Regina_ " John cut her and she finally looked at him and he saw a tear rolled down her cheek. "You're an amazing woman. You're beautiful, you're smart and you're every bits the lady you think Marian is. Don't ever doubt that."

She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, John."

"What for?"

"Being such a good friend."

And then she got up and left.

* * *

Robin and John were collecting woods for the fire and for some reason, John started to talk. He knew why, because despite the fact that Robin was his bestfriend ( and that he would die for that man), he still felt very protective of Regina.

"What do you think of Marian?" he asked and Robin's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"Marian. You spend an awful lot of time together."

Robin frowned.

"Is there a problem with that?"

John shook his head then and they both resumed what they were doing, before he couldn't help himself.

"Are you going to court her?"

"John, for God's sake!" exclaimed Robin. "Why all the questions? I don't know, ok!"

The man nodded.

"Is that all?" asked Robin.

"It is."

The archer sighed and was about to leave when one question made him stop in his tracks.

"And what about Regina?" asked John. "You can't make her hope and then take it back from her like this, this is cruel."

Robin closed his eyes tight and resumed walking,

Without answering.

* * *

Regina was in her tent, in front of her mirror. She had put on the dress she had bought a few days ago and she had let her hair down. She didn't look as lovely as Marian did, but at least she looked _fine_.

 _Stupid girl._ a voice in her head said. _Robin isn't going to like you because you pretend to be something you're not._

She closed her eyes and shook her head, ready to just remove the dress when the flap of her tent opened, and Robin was suddenly facing her.

"Can we talk?" he only said and she nodded, slowly.

Regina could hear her heart beat in her head. She sat on her bed and he sat by her side, at first no one spoke and she started fidgeting with her clothes.

"Is it a new dress?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I've never seen you in a dress before."

She waited for him to say something, _anything_.

But he didn't.

And Regina felt her heart dropped a bit, she was ridiculous.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and she nodded.

"Anything."

"What do you think of Marian?"

Regina's heart stopped.

And then it dropped further.

A lump was forming in her throat and she felt like she was about to throw up.

"Marian?" she asked weakly and couldn't miss the way Robin was studying her so she forced herself to scholl her features.

"Yes. Do you think I should court her?"

Regina's heart was breaking again and again.

God,

She had been so stupid.

So stupid.

"Do you want to?" she whispered.

"Perhaps."

"Then you got your answer." her voice broke and she got up, cleared her throat. "I gotta go."

The moment she was outside, a sob escaped her and tears escaped her eyes.

It was over.

* * *

Robin let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

God,

It had not gone like he thought it would.

He just wanted her to admit she felt something for him.

Because the only reason why he was spending so much time with Marian was because Regina kept sending him mixed signals and he was tired of that.

One day she was close to him and the other she ran.

He didn't know what to think.

One thing was sure though,

She looked stunning in a dress.

* * *

John just came out of the forest when a very upset Regina ran to him and he didn't understand but opened his arms to her.

"Oh my poor child." he soothed, "What happened?"

"Robin" her voice broke and tried to take a breath. "He came to ... to ask _me_ if he should court Marian." white rage took John.

"He did _what_?"

"I told you he didn't love me." breathed Regina, "I told you. I'm... I'm not good enough. For Robin or for everyone."

"Don't say that!"

"I will leave the merry men."

"Regina!" gasped John but she wasn't listening.

"I can't see Robin and Marian together all day and night. I have to leave."

"No!"

"Yes, I do. I've been trespassing enough as it is."

"At least stay tonight." he tried again and Regina took a deep breath and nodded.

" _Fine._ " then, "But you can't tell Robin I'm leaving."

"He deserves to know."

"I will say goodbye at the end of the night."

* * *

Regina had spent the whole night sat on a log, looking at Robin and scanning each of his features for the dark times that were to come. She looked as his dimples showed when he smiled, how his blue eyes twinkled.

She admitted to herself for the first and last time that she loved him.

Then, the dinner ended and she got up and took a deep breath, walking to Robin's tent. She entered and found him sat on his bed, looking upset.

"What do you want?" he asked and she swallowed.

"I have something important to tell you. Could we talk?"

He chuckled darkly and she froze.

"I don't think so."

"What?" she breathed, eyes widening. "But, I-"

"Get out, Regina." he said and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I have something important to tell you."

"I don't care. It's too late."

" _Please,_ let me-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" he screamed and she jumped before she blinked and a tear left her.

"Goodbye." she breathed and hurried to leave his tent.

* * *

Robin cursed himself and was pacing in his tent.

He had been unfair on Regina and he knew it.

The truth was, he was so in love with her but she didn't seem to reciprocate his feelings, or she ran from it he wasn't sure. The thing was, he had been certain she didn't want to be with him, and in a pueril and not mature way, he had wanted to make her jealous, see how she would react.

But that damn honour of hers was exhausting and infuriating.

He could never know what _she_ really felt.

Because if she had told him she didn't want him to see Marian because he was _hers_.

He would have agreed to that.

He was hers.

This was way too complicated.

Robin sighed and laid down on his bed,

He'll have to apologize to Regina, he knew that.

And they needed to have a real conversation about their relationship.

No matter how afraid he was about what she got to say.

* * *

Regina entered John's tent and this one got up right away when he saw her.

"What happened?"

"He didn't want to listen to me." she breathed and other tears rolled down even though he could see she was trying to be strong about it all.

"What?" then he walked to the entrance of his tent "Let me-"

"No." she caught his arm gently. "Don't. Robin has been very clear and he does not share my feelings. Even if it _hurts_ , I have to accept that." The woman then took something from carefully hidden in her pocket and took John's hand, laying the enveloppe in it. "Could you give him this?" Her eyes were shining with tears. "I planned on giving him tonight, but ..." she smiled sadly and kissed the man's cheek. "Goodbye, John." and then, before he could even say something, she was gone.

* * *

Regina looked around the merry men camp one last time and closed her eyes, tears rolling from it as she felt her heart broke from leaving the only home she had for years, and the only man who had managed to steal her heart after she swore never to give it again.

"Farewell, Robin Hood." she breathed and then took a deep breath and adjusted her bow before disapearing in the forest.

* * *

Robin couldn't sleep.

He couldn't sleep because all he was able to do was to think about Regina, they way her eyes widened when he had screamed at her ( and God, he _never_ before yelled at her) and the tear he had seen leaving her eyes.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't keep on hurting her for free.

He needed her to know how he truly felt about her.

And he needed to know how _she_ felt about him, once and for all.

So Robin sighed, put on a shirt and left his tent, heading towards hers.

* * *

Regina had only been away from the camp for a few miles, and was so focused on her pain and heartbreak that she only heard the noises of footsteps too late to do something about it.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice and she froze.

She knew that voice.

Because she had spent her whole life trying to run from it.

"Mother." she breathed, before turning around slowly.

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and opened the flap of the tent before going in.

"Regina-" he began but stopped when he saw she wasn't there.

Robin frowned.

Something wasn't right.

Something felt strangely _off_.

And then it clicked and his heart stopped.

Her bow wasn't there anymore, her things were gone.

The archer ran out of the tent and to one of the man he knew was her closest friend on the camp. Without warning, he came in John's tent only to find the man glaring at him. John took in his friend's state. His eyes were wide and frantic, he looked alarmed and John chuckled darkly.

"I take it you finally understood."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know."

Robin hissed and then walked toward his friend, blue eyes shining with worry and guilt.

"John, I _need_ to find her."

"What for? Break her heart again?" the older man sighed and got up. "You're my best friend and you know it. But you've been a jerk. You've played with her heart and what for?"

Robin took a step closer.

"Where is she?"

"I told you, I don't know." John said but then he hold her something. "But she wanted me to give you this. She had intended to give it to you tonight, but you wouldn't even listen to her."

Robin took the enveloppe in a trembling hand and was surprised to find only a little dry flower but his heart broke entirely when he recognized it.

 _"I just wanted to wish you luck first."_

 _"I don't need luck." she smirked. "I'm skilled."_

 _Robin chuckled fondly and took another step toward her before raising his hand and there was a small yet beautiful flower in his hand._

 _"For you, m'lady." he breathed and she took the flower with slightly trembling hands, brown eyes wide and hesitant._

 _"Thank you." she breathed from under her lashes._

Robin swallowed and then growled and clutch at John's lapel quite violently, the man's eyes widening.

"Listen to me well," said Robin in a dark voice. "If I lose her, it will be _your_ fault and I'm never gonna forgive you."

John chuckled darkly once again.

"If you lose her," he said. "It's _your_ fucking fault Robin. Because you weren't brave enough to fight for her, and admit how you feel. Because you choose to spend your time with Marian while it was clear to everyone _but_ you that it hurt Regina."

Robin let go of his friend because he realized suddenly.

He was right.

It was _his_ fault.

Because he had been so afraid that she might reject him, so focused on his own feelings that he had forgiven her own.

The archer looked at the flower he hold in his fingers.

"She had kept it..." he breathed in awe and John smiled sadly.

"Of course she did, you fool." he sighed. "Because it is clear to everyone here that she loves you."

Robin let out a deep shuddering breath and ran a hand through his hair, blue eyes frantic.

"What do I do now?" he asked and John felt bad for him. "I can't lose her! John I can't..." tears were stinging at the back of his eyes. "Please help me..."

"You need to know what you want, Robin."

"I want her!" he said without even hesitate. "Of course I want her! John, I know I've been an idiot but I love Regina. I've loved her since the night we met. You have to believe me."

The man nodded and then said,

"Then there's no time to lose."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Regina, tensed and her mother smirked in that fake concern way that made Regina nervous.

"Oh my dear, did you really think I wouldn't find you? Did you really think you were safe in the woods?"

It didn't make any sense.

"Why are you here?"

Her mother took a step closer and Regina took one back.

"What do you want?" she said again and her mother's eyes widened.

"But I only want to take you home, sweetheart."

" _Home_?" chuckled darkly Regina, tears threatening to fall. "There is no longer a home by your side since the day you murdered Daniel."

"Him again?" said Cora. "And I, who thought you've moved on."

Regina's heart stopped.

"Did you _really_ think I wouldn't know about that Robin Hood?"

Oh God no.

Not again.

"Leave him out of this." Regina said. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but I will let him live." then she added, "Only if you come with me."

"You can't do this."

"Oh but I can. I'll do anything I can, so you can have the best life."

"The best life?" laughed Regina. "Snow wants me dead and _you_ are going to take me to her right in a silver plate!"

"No I think you're a bit tough on her, she only wants you to help her."

"She wants me to _kill_ people!"

"Sometimes you have to do some dirty work, Regina."

"BUT I AM NOT YOU!" screamed the woman and her mother jumped. "And I don't want to be." she ended, her voice breaking.

* * *

Robin was on his horse, searching desperately for the woman who held his heart in hostage. Once he would have found her, he'd hold her in his arms first, and then he would kiss the hell out of her; he would tell her how sorry he was and that his heart ( and his entire soul) was hers to claim.

He didn't know in which order he would do it but that didn't matter.

He needed to find her first.

And it was strange to explain but...

It was like he knew where to go.

Like his _heart_ was leading him to her.

* * *

"I get that you don't want to be me." said Cora in a cold voice, and Regina froze. "But I am not leaving you a choice in the matter."

"You'll have to kill me."

"Oh dear," smirked Cora. "Don't worry, it won't come to that." she raised her hand and Regina swallowed...

* * *

Robin then caught a glimpse of her and he froze on his horse.

She wasn't alone.

A woman was with her, and from the look of things, his love was in danger. Robin took his bow, saw a falling branch just abover her and fired his arrow.

* * *

Cora raised her hand and then, everything happened so quickly. A noise Regina had come to recognize, the one of an arrow, cut the air and then, a branch fall on her mother, who crumbled on the ground. Regina looked by her side and she gasped when she saw who was coming.

Robin.

Robin had come for her.

She tried not to read too much into it and she saw her mother groaned slightly but then Robin's horse was by her side and the archer caught her arm, helped her climbing behind him and she circled his waist, letting his scent calm her before she whispered against his back.

"Thank you."

* * *

They had come back in the camp and she hopped down the horse, soon followed by Robin, whose eyes were unreadable, but focused on her.

"Thank you, for saving my life." she breathed and was about to turn around because looking at him was too painful now, when he caught her arm gently, much like he did the first time they met.

"You foolish woman." he only breathed and her eyes widened but then he tugged at her hand before cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

Regina's heart stopped, then beat faster leaving her a bit dizzy and she couldn't understand.

Robin was kissing her.

She gasped then and he deepened the kis and then,

 _Finally,_

She kissed him back.

Robin felt his heart roared in his chest as his fingers roamed in her hair.

She was kissing him back.

They soon had to separate due to the lack of oxygen, but their foreheads stayed stucked, and they were both breathless.

"I..." she tried but her thoughts were all muddled. "Robin..."

"I am sorry." he breathed, nuzzling her nose. "I should have told you how I felt long ago."

"How you... _felt?_ " she asked, and brown eyes locked onto blue.

"I don't care about Marian, Regina." he said, stroking her cheek gently. "I only did this because I wanted you to tell me if you felt something for me. I only did all of this because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way I did."

"But..."

"I love you." he then breathed and Regina couldn't help a tear from leaving her eyes, and the archer wiped it tenderly. "I have loved you for a very long time, now. I can't picture my life without you in it; I want to be by your side every seconds, of every hours, of every days. I want you to be mine, as I am yours. Completely."

She couldn't speak.

Tears were shining in her eyes, but they were of happiness now.

She knew she should be angry at him right now, at least annoyed.

But she wasn't.

They had lost so much time already...

They deserved a break, they deserved happiness.

She craved the kind of happiness she knew only him could give her.

So Regina clutch at the lapel of his jacket and brought his mouth back to hers for another passionate kiss.

"I love you, too." she breathed the admission against his lips, and Robin's smile could have lit the whole camp.

"You do?" he breathed, afraid she might disapear if he asked outloud.

"I do." she said and he smiled again before kissing her, again and again. His hands on her waist, her hips, her cheeks, her hair and basically anywhere he could get his hands on.

Then Robin receded once again, eyes full of love and happiness. He pecked her lips once again and took her hand in his, entertwining their fingers and leading her to his tent. Regina smiled shyly and followed him, heart beating so fast she thought it could explode anytime.

They stopped just in front of his tent and blue eyes locked onto brown.

"Are you sure?" breathed Robin and they were so close she could feel his breath tickled her lips. She nodded and in her eyes, there was only love and trust and Robin kissed her knuckles reverently before entering the tent, Regina following him and the moment they were in, their lips came colliding in an even more passionate kiss...

* * *

After that night, Robin and Regina never fought ever again, both awware of the incredible love they were sharing. And when some days later, they heard that Cora Mills had been found uncounscious in the woods and that she seemed to have forgotten everything about herself; and that Snow had been replaced by another Prince named David, it seemed like troubles were finally over for the couple.

Seemed like they could finally enjoy their happy ending together.

Regina had cried all night long that day, but Robin was there to hold her, kiss her, love her.

He was always there for her.

And he promised himself that he would always be, for he failed her once before and that almost cost him the love of his life.

A few months later, they got married in their dear forest, surrounded by their friends and loved ones. Robin's smile of happiness was dazzling and Regina's brown eyes were shining with love and utter devotion.

A year after that, Regina gave birth to Hope Locksley. A little girl with her father's vibrant blue eyes and dark curls. Regina wiped a tear escaping her husband's cheek and he leant into her hand, kissing her wrist while looking at the small baby in her arms, and bringing his family close to him.

"I love you." he breathed, voice breaking and kissing Regina's temple. "Both of you."

Regina smiled and leant into his hold, looking at their baby.

"And we love you, too."


	2. Prompt 2 - Fake Relationship

**Hi my friends,**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! I really love each of you, I am exhausted and I caught a cold the other day so I don't feel that good but seeing all your love and support only makes me want to write ! So thank you, I love you all 3**

 **Also I wanted to congratulate each one of the writers for this OQ week because I read everything and this is really AWESOME ! Thank God for OQ week ! :)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **July 21 -** Fake Relationship; Regina and Robin pretend to be a couple for a purpose (e.g: family reunion, wedding, etc.).

 **A bad idea. [AU]**

"Can you believe it?!" asked a very upset Regina when he opened the door of his flat.

"Regina?" he asked because really, she was supposed to be with Daniel ( and Robin had planned to get drunk in order to forget about exactly that).

"Can I come in?" she asked and he nodded, let her in and closed his eyes when the room turned around. He had already started to drink and was not really sober, but he could never say no to her.

Robin and Regina were bestfriend since... forever.

And Robin had been in love with her for approximatively the same amount of time, but he never had the courage to tell her about it. He had realized he was totally in love with her during their senior year, but when he had tried to tell her she had told him Daniel Stable ( which she had a huge crush on since she was a teenager) had asked her out.

Robin had been heartbroken but she looked so happy that he couldn't break that.

And now, three years after that, she was still with Daniel and Robin was still loving her in silence.

He often thought of what their life could have been, if only he had told her about his feelings.

Maybe _he_ would be the one she'd be moving in with.

Or maybe she would have laughed at him.

Robin's heart squeezed once again.

"Robin?" came her voice and he shook his head and took a deep breath before walking to the living room. "What's all this?" she asked, picturing to the numerous bottle of alcohol he had bought to try to soothe his heartbreak.

"I've been drinking." he only said and she sighed.

"Please, give me a drink because I sure need it!"

Robin frowned and took a step toward her, noticing how upset she looked but also the red in her eyes and the fact that dark spots of makeup were on her face.

"What happened?" he asked and she sat on his couch and he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. " _Regina_ " he breathed and hurried to her side before taking her in his arms. Regina clutch at his shirt and he heard a sob escaped her, Robin hold her tighter against him. "What happened?" he said again.

"Daniel..." she tried but her voice broke. "He broke up with me."

"What?!" exclaimed Robin and it was awful of him, but he actually felt hope entered his heart when she told him that. "He did what?! But why?"

She sniffled and receded from him, wiping her cheeks and then, blue eyes locked onto brown.

"He said we've been together for so long now, he needs to be sure this is truly what he wants before we move in together."

Hope left Robin right away.

"So he didn't really break up with you, did he?"

She glared at him.

"He has a _date_ friday night, to see if he really loves me or not and I..." another sob. "I..."

"Oh Regina..." he breathed, bringing her back to him. "He is acting like a jerk."

"I know." she sobbed. "But I love him."

Robin's heart broke and he felt tears stinge at the back of his eyes.

"I know." he breathed, voice breaking suddenly and he cleared his throat. "I know." He brought her to him and leant back on the couch, so now they were both laid down and she was all cuddle against him. "It's gonna be alright." he soothed and she chuckled darkly. "Try to get some sleep."

"Can I stay here?"

He smiled even though she couldn't see it and laid a kiss on her hair.

"Of course."

"With you?"

"Always."

Regina closed her eyes and let the beating of his heart soothe her into sleep.

* * *

Robin woke up due to a ray of light and frowned slightly when he noticed he was still in his living room. Then he remembered and looked down, finding Regina all curled up against him, sleeping soundly.

Robin wondered not for the first time what it would be like if she was _his_ woman and this was a sight he got to see every mornings.

Not for the first time, he was jealous of Daniel.

Regina then started to move and he smiled at how cute she looked when she woke up, like right now when the sun annoyed her and she scrunched up her nose before her eyes opened. When she saw him, she smiled sleepily and to Robin, she had never seemed more beautiful.

And he wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her so badly.

But instead, he gave her his signature smirk and stroked her back tenderly,

"Are you feeling better this morning?"

She shrugged and then played with his shirt, drawing patter on his chest and Robin could feel his heart sped up, wondered if she could feel it too.

"You're quite a comfortable pillow." she smirked and he laughed then.

"You're more than welcome to use it anytime you want, m'lady." he smirked back and she blushed, looked down before saying,

"There is Daniel's birthday friday night, and I don't know what to do."

"You said he has a date on friday?"

"Yes." she chuckled darkly. "Well, he brings _her_ to his party."

Robin's eyes widened then. Because that's something he couldn't understand. If _he_ had the chance to be Regina's boyfriend, he would never let her go.

Never.

"Then you should go with someone, too." he said and then she looked at him and she got _that_ look he knew well, that usually meant some troubles.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked and she cleared her throat.

"You're right, I should go with someone." he could see she was nervous suddenly. "A date on my own."

Robin's heart stopped.

He didn't need another man to take her from him.

God, he should really learn how to shut his mouth up.

"You could go with me." she then said and Robin's eyes widened, his heart beating so fast.

"What?" he breathed and she cleared her throat.

"I mean..." she stammered and he was too stunned to talk. Was she really asking him that? "You and I both know we're nothing but friends" Robin's heart broke and he was brought back to Earth. Yeah. _Friends_. "But Daniel doesn't need to know that. And there is no one else I trust than you."

Robin didn't know what to do.

This was dangerous.

This could very well end in _his_ heart broken well beyond repairs.

But in the mean time, he'd get a glimpse of what life could have been, had his feelings been mutual.

He would get a glimpse of what he always wanted.

A relationship with Regina.

So, against his better judgement, Robin found himself nodding and her eyes lit up in hope and joy.

"You will?"

He took a deep breath.

"Yes."

* * *

So this was how he found himself picking Regina on friday night.

Robin was nervous.

They had barely talked since their agreement, and he feared something was off. He had put on a dark jean and grey shirt and tried really hard to be worthy of how beautiful he was sure she would look.

But then the door opened...

And Robin's heart stopped.

She wasn't only looking beautiful,no.

"You're _stunning._ " he breathed then, and saw her blush. She was wearing a dark dress that was quite short and hunged to all the right places of her body.

Regina looked down a few seconds, and then

"It's just us, Robin." she breathed. "You don't need to do that."

And that was like a knife in his heart.

Because she was right,

This was not a date.

This was not like in those stupid fairytales when in the end, the woman realized she has feelings for the man and ran to him.

No.

Regina loves _Daniel._

And he has to accept that.

So Robin cleared his throat and missed her disapointed look when he said,

"You're right, of course." then he tried a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Shall we, m'lady?"

Regina chuckled and took his hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

They arrived at Daniel's party and Robin could see Regina was getting anxious by the minutes so he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles reverently, bringing her brown eyes to his.

"It's gonna be alright." he promised.

* * *

Regina wanted to scream.

Because it was certainly _not_ gonna be alright.

Not at all.

What a fool she had been.

Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?

Faking a relationship with Robin.

Faking a relationship with the man she had always had a huge crush on.

God, she had been so stupid.

Now, here he was looking handsome ( as usual) , saying sweet things to her, kissing her knuckles and holding her close to him.

And when his pine smell reached her nose, Regina couldn't remember why she wanted to get Daniel back to begin with.

They didn't love each other anymore. They had, a long time ago. But their relationship was coming to an end, more like something they were used to more than something that should consume their entire being. They both knew it, but neither was quite brave enough to _admit_ it.

So here she was now,

Stuck.

* * *

Robin looked at her and could see she was troubled, a few meters away, he spotted Daniel and a blond-haired woman and smiled sadly when he realized just _why_ Regina looked so torn suddenly. He then put his arm around her waist and when she jumped, he smiled and murmured in her ear.

"Let's put up our own show, huh?"

She smiled and leant a bit more into it, and Robin felt his heart quicken. He saw the moment Daniel saw them and frowned.

"Is he watching?" asked Regina and Robin nodded subtly before pulling her even closer.

"He is."

* * *

Regina couldn't care less if Daniel was watching or not because right now, her eyes were closed and she was enjoying Robin's proximity and the way her heart fluttered in her chest when his strong arms were around her.

But she had to pretend,

So she did.

Robin didn't love her.

He never did.

* * *

The night went on and Robin and Regina were acting like a real couple. She was laughing to each of his bad jokes ( and he couldn't help the flutter in his chest, the want to hold her closer) and his hand never left the small of her back ( which made chills ran all over her). They were flirting, their faces very close and they were cuddling.

Things could have been perfect.

If the date was real.

Robin tried to remind himself that this was all a joke, that Regina didn't love him and was only trying to get Daniel back ( and it would work, Robin was sure of it if the way the man couldn't stop looking at them was of any indication). But he didn't want their little game to be over,

He didn't want to stop pretending.

Not now that he had a taste at how it would feel to _date_ Regina.

"What are you thinking?" she asked and then blue eyes locked onto brown. They were so close, her scent was invading him and her proximity was making him dizzy so he answered the only thing he got in mind.

"How badly I want to kiss you right now."

Regina smiled shyly and looked down, before looking up from behind her lashes. Robin's lips fall on her lips and he decided that if he had to suffer his all life for getting only a taste of the happiness he could have had in other circumstances, then he shall go for it all.

And he leant in, slowly, nuzzling her nose first to let her a chance to receded but she didn't. Instead, she parted her lips slightly, tilting her chin and Robin groaned before one hand threaded in her hair and he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

From the very start, the kiss was heated and passionate.

They were clinging at each other, tongues fighting and littles moans were escaping them.

Finally, breathless, they had to break the kiss but Robin didn't dare open the eyes right away, afraid of what he would see there. But he did open his eyes when he felt her hand on his cheek, tender and blue eyes opened wide to find her looking so vulnerable and so very beautiful.

He was about to kiss her again when-

"Regina." came a voice and they both broke apart, a bit confused by the suddden loss of warmth. "Can we have a word?" Daniel was standing there, looking quite upset and Robin's heart dropped, he looked at Regina to see if she had been as affected by their kiss as him, but she was already looking at Daniel.

 _Right._

Daniel.

The man she loved.

"I should leave you two to talk." he breathed and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all before turning around and leaving.

Robin knew this would happen, but it didn't prevent his heart from being hurt again.

She didn't love him.

The way they kissed...

Was nothing but an act.

On her part, at least.

* * *

Regina watched as Robin left the room, shoulders dropped and she couldn't get his hurt look from her head.

Maybe he had felt it, this _thing_ between them.

Because the kiss had been... Magical. Like something she didn't know she needed was finally here. She wanted to go to him but right now, another talk was waiting for her.

"Care to explain?" asked Daniel and she sighed before smiling sadly toward the man who would always stay her first love.

Just not her eternal love.

"We both know what is happening between us, Daniel." she said sadly and he paled a bit. "I know it, and you do too. That's why you asked for space."

"Perhaps." he said taking her hand in his. "But seeing you with _him?_ " he hissed. "It made me realize that I love you, and I know we can make this work Regina. I know it."

She could say yes.

She was tempted to.

But what for?

In two months they would be in this situation again?

In two months, she might have lost Robin.

Might have lost what _they_ could have.

She realized then that she wasn't willing to take that chance.

"Daniel," she said tenderly and he sighed. "You will always be my first love and you'll always have a special part in my heart."

"Just not that part I wish for."

She sighed and cupped his cheek,

"You know I'm right."

"I think you're giving up, just because you kissed _Robin_ one time!"

"I'm not giving up!" she said. "We've had three amazing years together but you and I? We're not meant to be. At least not forever."

"But Robin is?" he asked bitterly.

"Well," breathed Regina. "I'm willing to find out."

Daniel closed his eyes and a tear escaped it.

"I'd told you awful things, if I could." she chuckled sadly and their eyes met again. "But I only want you to be happy."

"As I want you to be happy, too."

Daniel sighed and leant on her hand again.

"I love you."

She smiled sadly and leant in, pecking his lips one last time.

* * *

Robin was sat on his couch, head in hands.

How could he had been so stupid?

Now he was heartbroken.

Even more so.

Why did he agreed?

Why?

Then his door rang and he sighed but didn't want to have company tonight.

Tonight, he would get drunk in order to forget that the woman he was desperately in love with didn't care about him.

Tonight, he would drink to loneliness.

He sighed and then it rang again.

And again.

And again.

Groaning in annoyance, Robin got up and opened the door, ready to give the person a good piece of his mind,

But then his breath left her.

" _Regina_?" he asked, seeing her there in front of him. Her eyes were red like she had been crying, but it was the amount of hesitation in them that took his breath away.

She didn't answer right away. Instead, she caught the lapel of his jacket and brought his lips back to hers in a deep kiss. If Robin was surprised at first, he quickly kissed her back with all that he had, hands finding every part of her he could touch.

Finally, they receded but they foreheads stayed stucked together.

"Tell me it isn't too late." she breathed and his eyes widened.

"What?"

Regina looked up and her hand cupped his cheek tenderly.

"This _thing_ between us" she said and he leant into her hand, heart beating so fast in his chest. "I don't want it to be over."

"What do you want, then?" he asked lowly, afraid she would change her mind if he talked loudly.

"I want you."

Her blunt answer took him by surprise, and his eyes widened.

"But... Daniel?"

"I told him. Our relationship was over for a long time, now..."

"But you were so upset!"

Regina then studied him and tilted her head.

"You never knew, did you?"

"Knew what?"

The woman took a deep breath and leant in so their faces were so close they barely saw each other.

"That I always had a crush on you."

" _What_?" he breathed because he couldn't believe it.

 _He_ always had a crush on _her_.

Not the other way around.

It was too good to be true.

"Then why would you go out with Daniel in the first place?" he asked and she swallowed.

"You never asked me out. I thought you didn't like me this way and when Daniel asked me... He was kind and cute, we had started talking for a while and I was quite taken by then." he looked down and she searched his eyes, "But you never left my heart, Robin. _Never._ " she swallowed again and he could see how nervous she was. "Now, I want to see where _this_ " she gestured between the two of them, "can lead us. But that's only if you're with me in this." she asked, afraid suddenly of his rejection.

Robin didn't understand what was going on.

The woman of his life was asking him a chance to be together.

What had haunted his wildest dream was happening.

But then, Robin saw Regina paled and she started to ramble about the fact that he should just forget about what she had told, that coming here had been a stupid idea and he did the only thing he could think of to make her stop talking.

He kissed her.

* * *

 **Three years later.**

"So," asked a deep voice, while two arms circled her waist tenderly and she leant into the hold of her husband. "Do you like it?"

She looked at the cozy house, tears shining in her eyes as her hands came above his on her swollen stomach.

"I love it, Robin." she breathed and could feel his smile when he kissed her she turned her head and brown eyes met blue, "And I love you."

She could see how his eyes lit up at her saying this, even now three years after. Even after their wedding, and even now that their first child would soon arrive.

"I love you, too." he answered, eyes shining with love and adoration. "You do know that."

"I do." she nodded and he leant in, stole a kiss from her.

"Do you..." he started but stopped and shook his head.

" _Robin_ " she started.

"Forget about it."

"Please..."

"It's nothing important."

Regina sighed and turned around in his arms before walking closer to him, as closer as her swollen stomach could take her.

"Talk to me, my love." she said, cupping his cheek and one of his hand came on top of hers, while the other stroked her stomach lazily.

"Do you sometimes regret" he looked down a few seconds," having chosen me?"

Regina's breath stopped and her eyes widened.

"Robin." she said and blue eyes locked onto blue. "I love you and I will always love _you_. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for _you_ and there is not a single day when I wake up in your arms that I don't thank God for being the one you've chosen to love, and share your life with." A tear escaped her eyes and he wiped it tenderly. "Don't ever think like this again. I love you, you're my husband and there isn't a thing I would change. I am happy." she said, taking his hand and putting it on the spot their baby was moving. "So very happy."

"I am, too." he breathed, leaning in so their foreheads met. "God, I love you so much."

And then he finally crashed his mouth on hers.


	3. Prompt 3 - Lost Together

**Hi my friends,**

 **So sorry about the late but I have a thousand things to do this week ! :O But I don't forget about you and I will post** _ **all**_ **of the prompt for the OQ week and I hope you will like it :) This prompt is very, very, very BIG and I am sorry but I couldn't stop writing once I started ! I must warn you, this is very** _ **very**_ **angsty ! ;)**

 **I hope you will like it and I wanted to thank you for your support and love, it means the whole world to me :) 3**

 **LOVE YOU ALL !**

 **Also, this chapter is dedicated to :** _ **dandelionsanddaisiesss**_ **, thank you so much for all your kind reviews ! You're such a sweetheart and I am happy that you like my stories :)**

 ***SPOILERS***

 **Have you seen the spoilers for 5x02? We got a kiss ! *-* I am so, so, so excited ! I can't wait ! AAAAAH ! :D  
**

 ***END SPOILERS***

* * *

 **July 22 -** Lost Together; Regina and Robin get lost. Where, how, why, it's up to you.

* * *

 **Lost. [AU]**

"We're lost." stated Regina and Robin just kept on driving, looking right in front of him.

"We're _not._ " he corrected. "We're in the forest. Somewhere."

She glared at him, then.

"Great." she said bitterly. "Well done, Robin."

"What?" he said and her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. "What have I done this time?"

"You got us lost."

"I didn't mean to."

"You're doing it to buy you time because you don't want to sign the papers for the divorce!"

He tensed then and she saw his knuckles were white on the wheel now.

"I won't sign them." he said stubbornly and she moaned in annoyance.

"Robin-"

"End of the discussion."

"For now." she breathed and saw his knuckles relaxed slightly.

Robin and Regina had been married for five amazing years. They had met one summer at a restaurand and never separated after that. They had dated for a year when Robin had asked her to marry him, and she had said yes.

Their wedding was the best day of their life, and they were so sure they would end their lives together, live happily ever after.

And at first they did.

But five years later had Robin taking a new job with a lot of responsibilities and he was home less and less often, making Regina doubt him. A lot of fights, and screams, and tears were shed during that fifth year.

Until it was enough.

And one day, Regina asked for a divorce, so sure that Robin was cheating on her with his secretary; Marian.

But he was not, and the young man didn't want to give up on the love of his life so easily, and he fought back with all that he had. He tried to win her heart back, even taking time from his office to do so but Regina was inflexible.

So here they were now, a few months later.

"Here," she said and he looked up toward what she was showing him. "There's a motel, perhaps we could ask how to get back on the main road."

Robin nodded and parked the car.

* * *

"How can I help you?" asked a voice and they found woman smiling at them.

"We want to know how to get back to the main road." said Robin,

"We got lost." added Regina and he rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am afraid that you'll have to wait until tomorrow." said the woman and Regina's eyes widened.

"How's so?"

"The only road that leads to the main road is closed at this hour, it will open tomorrow morning."

"You got to be kidding me..." breathed Regina, a hand on her forehead.

"I am sorry. But I can offer you a room to stay here, if you want."

Robin opened the mouth but Regina cut him,

"Two separate rooms, please." she said and Robin's heart stopped.

"Regina..." he tried but she didn't want to listen to him.

"I am sorry, but I have only one room left." said the woman and Regina only muttered a _You got to be kidding me_.

"Two places?"

"Yes."

"We'll take it." said Robin.

* * *

They entered the room and saw only a bed and a TV. Regina sighed again and sat on the bed while Robin laid the luggages on a a corner of the room.

"You better not touch me this night, Locksley, or that might be the last thing you'll ever do."

"I seem to remember a time when my touch was not a bother for you." he said and blue eyes were pained suddenly.

"I seem to remember that time is gone."

Robin sighed and took a step closer, stopped when she tensed.

"What happened to us?"

"Time, I guess."

"You know I still love you, Regina." he said then and she closed her eyes, tried to fight back tears. "And I hope this is not because of this Marian-thing because if not, I swear I'm gonna fire her once and for all and then you'll see there's no place in my heart for anyone but you!"

"It's not." she breathed and saw him looking confused.

"Then why?" Robin walked toward her and sat by her side, taking her hand. "Whatever it is, we can work this through, I promise."

"I don't think we can, Robin. It's broken."

"It's not!" he exclaimed and kissed her knuckles, "I'll fight for you till my last breath, you do know that.

"You can't fight this." she said sadly and his eyes widened in confusion. Then he paled and his bottom lip shook slightly when he spoke, hands tightening on hers.

"Have you met someone else?" he asked and it would be so easy to lie to him and say yes. "Cause I'm not giving up either, there's a way to show you _I_ am the man of your life and no one else."

Regina sighed and got up, before she started pacing in the room.

The truth was, a few months ago, Robin told her he wanted to start a family with her, and she had been so, so happy by then.

She wanted a family with him more than anything else in the world.

But one day, she had had an appointment with her doctor and he told her the most heartbreaking of news: she couldn't have children.

She was barren.

And what was the use of a barren wife?

Robin deserved better. He deserved someone who could give him all that his heart asked for and she loved him enough to send him away so he could have this life he dreamt of.

Even if it wasn't with her.

That's why she was so adamant about getting this divorce, because the sooner she set him free, the better.

Regina didn't know how long she could keep on pushing him away and she must admit the way he didn't want to let her go was making her heart roar in her chest.

But her decision was final.

This was hurting her like hell and there was no way she would be able to move on from losing him, but this needed to be done.

This was the right thing.

" _Regina_ " he breathed and she closed his eyes when she realized that he had gotten up and was just behind her now. "Talk to me."

"I'm not sure you'll like what I got to say." she breathed and her voice broke.

"Whatever it is," he said. "I'll be there for you, and we can make it through, _together._ "

She took a deep breath and willed the tears back.

This needed to be done.

She turned around and what Robin saw must have frightened him a little because she saw him swallowed.

"I love you." he murmured before she could say anything else and her heart broke in her chest.

"You want to know the real reason _why_ I want this divorce?"

She saw him hesitate suddenly, before he nodded.

"I do." and his voice was low, she wasn't used to it. She noticed suddenly the weariness in his face, his usual smirk now turned out into a frown and the fear in those blue eyes she knew so well.

She realized that these past few months had been as exhausting for him as it had been for her.

He had fought with all he had to keep her by his side.

And she was about to destroy that, but it was for his sake.

He deserved to have a wife who could give him a real family.

"Robin, this marriage..." she took a deep breath and tried to remember how to hide her feelings. "This marriage was good, but you know it's not enough."

She saw him paled.

It was a low blow and Regina knew it. Because Robin ( from the day they met) had been afraid he was too simple for her; afraid he was not enough.

And now she was using it to hurt him.

"But... I've worked hard, Regina." he only said and she saw he was livid. "I've worked hard to deserve you and... I'm CEO now. I'm not the small, pathetic boss you met!"

Damn, this wasn't working.

And she wouldn't be able to keep doing this for long, not when he was looking at her the was he was right now; like he had been stabbed in the heart and she was the one holding the knife.

"But marriage is also about love."

Silence fall on the room.

" _No_." he breathed and then took a step closer, cupping her cheeks and she could feel his hands were trembling slighty against her skin.

"Robin-"

"Please, no." he begged but he could't care less.

"Did you ever wonder why I didn't answer back when you told me you loved me? Did you ever wonder why I didn't say it to you anymore?"

She saw tears forming in his eyes,

"Please, Regina." he murmured and her heart broke. "Please, don't." his voice broke and he shook his head, hands were trembling against her skin.

"That's because I don't feel it anymore, Robin." she finally said, taking his wrists and removing it from her face. "And that's why I want to end this marriage."

Robin didn't answer but she saw a tear escaped his eye. He was only looking at her and she felt his hurt right in the heart. He only looked at her then, and she saw his breathing was laboured and his chest was moving heavily.

He didn't know what to say.

He was searching for another reason to fight for what they had,

But he couldn't find one.

Not anymore.

"You've won." Robin said in a whisper and she felt ill. "I will sign the papers." another tear escaped his eyes. "You've won." he said again.

* * *

When Regina got out of the bathroom, she found Robin, ready to go to sleep too but she noticed he had put on a shirt ( he always slept shirtless) and she swallowed. Regina hurried to the bed and then noticed that Robin didn't move but stayed in the other part of the room, looking so lost she felt her heart break.

"I'd sleep ont he couch but there isn't one..." he started but she cut him.

"You can sleep on the bed."

"I..." she noticed he wasn't looking at her in the eyes and that he was closing and opening his fists by his side. "I won't annoy you. I swear."

She nodded because she didn't trust herself to speak and Robin walked toward the bed, getting in it and he stuck to the edge of it, afraid that she would mind his proximity.

Regina couldn't face his pain and she turned on her side, tears leaving her eyes.

"Goodnight." he breathed but she didn't answer and closed her eyes.

She had made the right choice.

Robin deserved what was best.

Even if she wasn't the one to give him.

* * *

It was late in the night by now and she couldn't sleep.

She knew Robin couldn't either.

"Regina?" she heard his voice and froze, "Are you asleep?"

She didn't know why, but she chose to keep on pretending she was asleep.

And then, she heard the bed move and she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist and his chest against her back. His breath was labored and she felt him tucked his face in her neck.

"I love you, Regina." she heard his whisper and his voice broke, arms tightening around her. "I love you so, so much. You have made me so very happy and..." his voice broke and then she felt him laid a small kiss on her neck, another on her hair and then his warmth left her.

When Regina opened the eyes again, she saw him opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside, his head in his hands. Regina felt her heart break when he leant against the window and let himself slide on the door, his head still buried in his head.

* * *

Robin had to leave.

He had to.

Because while he was with her earlier, he realized this was likely the last time he had her in his arms.

The last time.

He thought they had forever.

And Robin was tired, and heartbroken and he had needed air.

So he had left.

But now that he was outside? A thousand thoughts were running in his head : how he would never be able to kiss her again, or hold her in his arms ; how he woud never again come back home to her at night ; how he would have to close the bank account he had opened for the children they might have in the future ; how he was not enough.

Another tear escaped his eyes.

It was over this time.

He had fought with all that he had.

He had fought to keep her by his sides.

But he was so tired, now.

And she didn't want to be with him anymore.

So no matter how hurt that would left him, no matter if it meant spending the rest of his life with a broken heart,

He would let her go.

But before that, he would let himself weep the loss of the love of his life.

* * *

Robin had spent his night outside, but now he could see the sun rising and he knew what he needed to do.

So he got up on shaking legs and wiped his eyes, trying to erase the remnants of tears and the lack of sleep from it before he entered the room again.

Regina was there, sleeping.

Robin felt his heart roared with love and looked down before walking closer.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, so beautiful.

He would never again see her face when she woke up in his arms, sated and so full of love.

He would never fall asleep with her all cuddle in his arms, nor would she wake him up with soft kisses along his neck and jaw.

The man raised his hand and stroked her cheek tenderly. She scrunched up her nose and he removed his hand,

"Wake up, Regina." and even to him, his voice sounded hoarse. Her eyelids fluttered and she finally opened the eyes.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know." he said, not looking at her. "But the sooner we'll leave, the sooner I can sign your papers."

That seemed to wake her as she sat up, frowning slightly.

"Robin..."

"It's fine." he breathed though it wasn't fine at all. "I will go and pay for the room, you can get prepared and join me after."

And then he was gone.

And Regina was left alone in the room, feeling so alone. She had been watching Robin looking so alone and distraught, she had felt her heart bled for him and she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, soft strokes on her cheeks were waking her and Robin was there, blue eyes full of love and pain.

And she had done that to him.

* * *

The drive in the car was a tense one.

Robin didn't speak or look at her, he kept his eyes stubbornly on the road while Regina was sneaking looks at him, bitintg her bottom lips to stop the tears.

"I know you had booked a room in a hotel." she finally said and his knuckles were closing and relaxing around the wheel.

That had been the point of this week end together. Robin had told her he had booked a room in a hotel where they could start over and really focus on saving their wedding.

But now it was ruined.

"It wasn't the way I hoped this week end would go." he admitted and she felt her heart squeezed.

"Robin..."

"You asked me if I wondered about why you didn't tell me you loved me anymore." he cut her and she froze.

"That was mean of me and I am so, sorry." she breathed, voice breaking. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Of course I wondered." said Robin without acknowledging her previous words. "I did everytime you didn't answer me, everytime I was brave enough to tell you about my feelings. I just thought what we _had_ was worth fighting for."

And that shut her up.

The tense past he was using.

"I am sorry I couldn't be enough for you." he whispered and she saw a tear escaped the corner of his eyes.

* * *

They arrived in front of the house they shared, before Regina decided to rent a flat a few streets from there. She saw Robin swallowed as he stopped the car, and still without looking at her ( he had not looked at her for all morning), he said;

"You can wait for me here while I go fetch the papers."

And then he was out of the car.

But Regina couldn't stay away from this house that once had been their home and she unbuckled her belt and went out of the car, before tracing the walls of the house and entering it.

Everything was the way it was when she left, a few weeks ago.

Like nothing had changed ( even if everything did).

She entered the living room and found it in the same state it was when she left. Robin's cushion and cover on the couch ( he had been sleeping there for months now after she asked him too.), pictures of them everywhere and she felt it was hard to breath suddenly.

But what caught Regina's attention was an album laid on the table. She walked closer and rrecognized it even before she opened it.

It was their wedding album.

In a trembling hand, she opened it and covered a sob at how happy they looked; free and innocent from what life would soon throw at them.

* * *

Robin took the paper and a deep breath.

He could do it.

With a trembling hand, he raised his hand to the paper, ready to sign but then stopped.

No, he couldn't.

Who was he kidding?

He couldn't give up on the love of his entire life.

How was he supposed to do that?

But he _had_ to.

Because Regina wasn't happy by his side anymore and no matter how hurt he was, that was still the most important thing to him.

Her happiness.

So, he took another deep breath and finally signed the papers that meant the end of his own happiness.

* * *

Regina couldn't help but look at the pictures, no matter how hurt it made her.

"I kept it close," said a voice and she jumped, saw Robin leant on the doorway with his eyes wide and pained. "It helped me keeping faith; it helped me remember what I was fighting for." he looked down before taking a few steps toward her and laying a piece of paper on the table. "But I'm tired, Regina."

A tear escaped her eyes.

"I am sorry."

"And I hope this will make you happy." he said murmured because right now he didn't trust his voice.

"I've been very happy, with you."

He smiled sadly and she saw his eyes were glassy.

"Have you?" Robin then smiled, even if she saw it didn't reach his eyes. "If you need anything, I want you to know that I will always be there for you. _Always._ " he needed her to know that for sure.

"Thank you."

Robin nodded and then they stayed facing each other without a word.

She still loved him and he didn't know that.

He still loved her and she was very aware.

This situation was a mess.

How had they gotten in it?

Regina was about to say something but then she remembered.

She couldn't be with him, no matter how she loved him.

Because she couldn't give him what his heart most desired.

A family.

* * *

 **A week later.**

It's been a week.

An entire week since Regina left his house and his life, and he had not heard from her since then.

He missed her.

He missed her badly.

And Robin had resisted calling her this entire time, but tonight he felt so alone in this huge house where they used to be happy and in love.

He had spent a bad day at work today.

He needed to hear her voice.

So Robin took his phone, took a deep breath and let it out.

He just wanted to hear her voice.

One ring.

Two rings.

 _"Hi this is Regina Mills, I am currently unable to answer you, but I'll call back as soon as I can!"_

Robin's heart stopped.

He had missed her so badly.

But he cleared his throat and then,

"Hi Regina, it's Robin." Now he felt stupid, talking to her voice message. "I... I just wanted to know how you were doing. I... " Great. Now he didn't know what to tell her. Just fucking _great_. "Maybe you're still at work. Speaking of which, I don't know if you care, but I'm not working with Marian anymore. She is now working at the Notthingham business and I am sure this is best for everyone." he didn't tell her that he had been the one to tell Marian that she couldn't keep on working for him. "I've got a new secretary, her name is Belle Gold and she is quite a nice girl. I am sure you would like her. She is married for 5 years now and very much in love with her husband." his voice broke. "Anyway, I ... I was just calling for news so... Call me back. If you want. Goodnight."

And he closed the call.

* * *

Regina was frozen in front of her phone.

Robin had tried to call her.

She had been thinking about him all week but it was for the best. Because he might be missing her right now, but soon he will find someone else.

"Hi Regina, it's Robin." A gasp escaped her and she put a hand on her mouth. She had missed him so badly and hearing this voice of his... "I... I just wanted to know how you were doing. I... " he seemed tired and that broke her heart. Was he getting enough sleep?"Maybe you're still at work. Speaking of which, I don't know if you care, but I'm not working with Marian anymore. She is now working at the Notthingham business and I am sure this is best for everyone." Of course she cared. The idea that he might end up with Marian had been eating her alive this past week. "I've got a new secretary, her name is Belle Gold and she is quite a nice girl. I am sure you would like her. She is married for 5 years now and very much in love with her husband." She heard his voice broke and closed her eyes tightly. "Anyway, I ... I was just calling for news so... Call me back. If you want. Goodnight."

She considered calling him back but then stopped and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I am so sorry, Robin."

* * *

 _"Hi this is Regina Mills, I am currently unable to answer you, but I'll call back as soon as I can!"_

"It's me again. I know I called you yesterday but ... " Robin considered lying for a few seconds but then, why wouldn't he tell the truth? "I just wanted to hear from you. I'm worried. So please, call me back? Goodnight."

This was not the entire truth.

But it was close enough.

* * *

 _"Hi this is Regina Mills, I am currently unable to answer you, but I'll call back as soon as I can!"_

"Hi, this is me again. I've just had a terrible day at the office and I guess I wanted to talk with someone. Not just someone, _you_. I wanted to talk with you because you had been the most important person of my life these past ten years and I don't know know how to do without you, Regina." his voice broke. "I need you. Please, call me back. I love you." he breathed before the line went dead."

* * *

 _"Hi this is Regina Mills, I am currently unable to answer you, but I'll call back as soon as I can!"_

"Hi," Robin cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday night. I ... I had a bit too much wine and ... And I went out of control. I am sorry, Regina."

* * *

 _"Hi this is Regina Mills, I am currently unable to answer you, but I'll call back as soon as I can!"_

"Hi, I don't even know why I keep on calling you, really. I don't even know if you listen to my messages ! But somehow, I feel less alone when I can speak to you even if it's not directly. Also, it is your birthday on friday and ..." he took a deep breath. "I've made a reservation in the restaurant we met for 8pm. I'll be waiting for you there. It's not a date, it's not a trap. Just a _friendly_ dinner to celebrate, I promise." his heart broke but he would go to ends to ensure that she would stay in his life.

* * *

 **Friday night.**

Robin was fidgeting when he entered the restaurant when he and Regina first met, all those years ago.

"Robin!" screamed a voice and he turned, found Ana a few miles away.

"Hi." he said as she walked to him and kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine." she smiled then stroked her swollen belly, "The little one is there is definitively a sportive one though."

"Must take after his father." came a third voice and Robin chuckled when Ana rolled her eyes.

"Of course, dear." she muttered and Will leant in, kissing his wife's temple.

"I'm glad to see you, mate." he said, clasping Robin's shoulder and this one smiled slightly.

"Have you prepared the table?"

"Yes." then Will swallowed. "But Robin, what if-"

Ana elbowed him, frowning and Robin sighed.

"She will come." he only said and the woman smiled genuinely and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure she will."

This restaurant was Will's and Ana's, Regina and he had met each other at this very place some ten years ago when she had entered to have a snack with her friends and he was there helping Will's family ( whom where the former owners) . He had insisted on being the one to take care of her table, and by the end of the meal he had her phone number.

They had never left each other's side after that.

Robin smiled at them and walked to the table while Ana leant into Will, still frowning.

"Do you think she will come?" she asked and Will sighed.

"I sure hope it. Because I don't know how we'll be able to pick the pieces of his broken heart if not."

Ana nodded, tears in eyes.

* * *

It's been an hour.

And she wasn't there.

Robin took a deep breath and tried to keep calm.

She must have had a good reason.

She must have.

* * *

Two hours.

Still no Regina.

* * *

Three hours.

People around him were starting to look at him with both curiosity and pity, he wasn't sure. Robin's heart was breaking in his chest.

Where was she?

God, he would have given up everything he had, for her to be there with him.

* * *

Ana and Will were behind the bar, watching their bestfriend with worried look.

"I can't take it anymore." breathed Will and his wife looked at him. "We got to do something."

"I agree." she said, her heart breaking when Robin checked his watch and looked around him one more time. "And I think I might have an idea. Put the "closed" thing on the door, then go find John, Alan and the others in the kitchen." Will raised an eyebrow. "We're having dinner, tonight."

Will smiled then, and kissed her lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you, too." she smiled before walking toward Robin.

* * *

Robin kept his eyes on his empty plate, thinking about Regina when suddenly, someone sat in front of him and his eyes widened at the blond-haired woman in front of him.

"Ana?" he asked and she only smiled and took the menu.

"I am starving, aren't you?"

"What are you doing?" he asked but she only looked up and her smiled widened at something Robin couldn't see.

Suddenly, another table was set besides his, and he saw his best friends sat around him ; Will ( who clasped his shoulder), John, Alan, Dale, Tuck ( this was his last name, but everyone called him that way). He looked up, eyes glassy when Ana took his hand and squeezed it before saying,

"We're your friends, Robin. And we are here for you, no matter what."

"Always." added Will.

"It's over." he breathed, feeling tears stinge at the back of his eyes.

"I know it hurts, Robin." said Ana, "But you'll be alright. I promise."

"We're not letting you down," added John. " You'll get through this, mate."

"You've got us." said Will, smiling sadly at his best friend.

Robin looked around him, feeling so touched and lucky to have such friends, and then for the first time in weeks, he smiled.

He might have lost the love of his life,

But he still had his friends.

* * *

When he went home that night, heart still broken but grateful for such friends in his life; Robin knew what he had to do.

And he dialed her number

One last time.

 _"Hi this is Regina Mills, I am currently unable to answer you, but I'll call back as soon as I can!"_

"Hi Regina, it's me." he said and noticed his voice was low suddenly. "I just wanted you to know that I've waited for you, all night at the dinner but you never came. I got your message, my love. I won't bother you anymore. I just wanted you to know that you will always be the love of my life, and I wish you all the happiness that you deserve." he took a deep shaky breath. "Goodbye."

And then it was over.

* * *

Regina had spent the night crying in her bed.

She knew she was making the right choice in letting Robin go.

She knew it wouldn't be easy.

But no one told her told her it would be _this_ hard.

Then her phone buzzed and she froze, wiped her eyes and saw it was Robin. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was 2:00 am. Trembling, she took her phone when she saw she had a new vocal message.

"Hi Regina, it's me." he said and she closed her eyes. She missed him so much. "I just wanted you to know that I've waited for you, all night at the dinner but you never came. I got your message, my love. I won't bother you anymore. " A tear escaped her eyes, soon following by many more. She loved him. She loved him so much. "I just wanted you to know that you will always be the love of my life, and I wish you all the happiness that you deserve." a sob escaped her. "Goodbye."

That night, Regina cried herself to sleep.

It was over.

He wouldn't call her again, she just knew it.

It was truly over.

* * *

 **Months later.**

Robin was running in the corridors of the hospital, heart beating so fast he was afraid it might explode when finally, he caught glimpse of a secretary.

"I am searching for Regina Lo...Mills. Regina Mills." he breathed and it was so weird, to use her former name when she was still Regina Locksley to him.

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Are you family?"

"I'm..." he swallowed, the harsh truth still difficult to accept, even now four months later. "I am her ex-husband."

"Then I can't tell you."

His eyes widened.

"Are you bloddy kidding me?"

"Only family is allowed inside, mister?"

"Locksley."

"Well, only family is allowed inside mister Locksley, I am sorry."

Robin was about to get really mad and start a scene, when someone cleared her throat behind him. He turned around and found a small woman, with short dark hair and green eyes looking at him with interest.

"You must be Robin?" she said and his eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

She smiled again and made him sign to follow her. He did and when they arrived to a quiet corridor, she said.

"I am Mary Margaret," she said. "I am the nurse who took care of Miss Mills when she was brought in after her accident."

"God, is she alright? How-"

"She is fine." smiled the young woman, "I will take you to her in one moment."

Robin frowned then.

"You were the one who called me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" this time she frowned and he hurried to say, "I mean, why would you call me? Regina and I are divorced and I am not sure she'll be thrilled to see me."

The nurse smiled sadly.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but when she was brought in she was conscious. Barely so, but still. She caught my arm and all she kept repeating was your name."

"My name?" he asked, feeling a bit dizzy. Could she miss him as he missed her? "Are you sure?"

She nodded again, smiling.

"Now, we should go before someone sees us." she said and started walking.

"Mary Margaret?" asked a male voice and she cursed, before turning around.

"I've got this." she said to Robin as a tall blond man with blue eyes walked to them, frowning slightly.

"Who is this?" asked the man.

"There is no one." she said.

" _Mary_..."

"David."

"Tell me you're not sneaking patients who are not family into the rooms. _Again._ "

"I am not." she said, standing tall and had the situation not been so dramatical, Robin might have laughed.

"Please, Mary-"

"Now, listen to me well _doctor._ " said the woman, taking a step closer. "You didn't see anything unless you want your hand to be the only thing keeping you warm at nights." she raised an eyebrow and the man blushed suddenly and only then did Robin noticed the wedding ring on his third finger and the matching one on the nurse's house.

" _Mary_ " he said again and she chuckled, pecked his cheek and turned around.

"We can go, now." she only said.

* * *

They arrived in front of a room, and Robin took a deep breath.

"I'll let you two a minute, ok?" asked the nurse and Robin nodded before looking at her again.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked and she shrugged at him, remembering the discussions she had had with Regina a few hours ago, and which decided her to call Robin.

 _Mary entered the room and find the woman - Regina, sat on her bed, her eyes lost faraway._

 _"Are you feeling better?" she asked and the woman nodded._

 _"I am. Thank you."_

 _"You must learn not to be so reckless when you drive."_

 _"I know. The doctor already gave me the speach."_

 _Snow smiled gently._

 _"I know David can sometimes be blunt, but he does care about his patient."Regina looked at her, frowning slightly."He's my husband." said Mary and the other woman smiled sadly._

 _"I see."_

 _Then a small silence until Mary Margaret couldn't help herself._

 _"Who is Robin?"_

 _Regina tensed._

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"You kept saying his name when you were brought in."_

 _Regina looked down, hands fidgeting. A long silence could be heard then, and the nurse was about to leave when she heard a very small,_

 _"Robin was my husband."_

 _"Oh." said Mary, understanding. "Did something happen to him?"_

 _Regina shook her head._

 _"I broke his heart."_

 _"But you didn't want to?"_

 _Again, the woman shook her head._

 _"But I had to. It was what was best for him." she sniffled and then Mary sighed and walked to her, taking her hand and she saw it startled Regina, but she spoke._

 _"Believe me when I said David and I are our fair share of troubles. And trust me when I say that you are wrong." Regina's eyes widened. "What you're doing? You're not making him a favour, here. He needs you, loves you. All of you."_

 _"You can't know." breathed Regina, eyes wide with pain._

 _Mary looked down, chuckling sadly._

 _"David and I, we met in highschool. We were so very young by then, and so very much in love. It was an accident, really, but one day I learnt I was pregnant." she looked up and saw Regina was looking at her with interest. "We were too young to have a children, I had to do what was best for her, and put her to adoption."_

 _"Oh my God," breathed Regina. "I am so sorry."_

 _"Thank you." Mary's eyes were glassy at the memory. "After that, I had myself convinced that I was wrong for David, that he was heartbroken because of me. That we had to stop seeing each other."_

 _"Did you?"_

 _"Yes. I can be very convincing and had him convinved that I didn't love him. That somehow, I had fallen out of love with him." she shook her head sadly, "The idiot believed him. As if it was possible."_

 _Regina looked down and Mary knew she had had the same experience._

 _"A few years later, we met again by accident when I started working here. The spark was still there."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"He was engaged by the time, and even if I had been the one to set him free, I was still very heartbroken. I will spare you the details but he gave me another chance, we married the year after that. We realized we couldn't live without one another."_

 _Regina nodded, smiling sadly._

 _"What happened to your daughter?"_

 _"Emma." smiled Mary. "Her name is Emma. It wasn't easy either, but we managed to get her back. She was almost eight when she got home with us and we had our share of trouble there too, but she is fifteen now, and we've never been more happy. Last year, we even had a son, Neal." Mary squeezed her hand then, and green eyes met brown. "No matter what you're scared of, Regina; you can't shut him away. You're hurting yourself, but you're hurting him too and he doesn't deserve that. Love is a gift too precious to be wasted. Trust me on this."_

Mary was then brought back to reality.

"I guess I'm just a sucker for love stories." she only smiled and then winked, "Some people even call me Snow White."

He chuckled and then smiled at her.

"Thank you."

The woman smiled back.

"You're most welcome."

* * *

Robin entered the room slowly, heart beating so fast in his chest and then, he saw her.

She was on the bed, looking pale but alive; she had a few cuts on the face but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

And the way his heart was doing flips on his chest?

He still loved her.

"I told you I don't need more medi-" started Regina but she stopped when she saw who was there. "Robin?"

Robin nodded and then walked toward her before doing the only thing he could think of.

He took her into his arms.

"God," he breathed, face buried in her hair. "Don't ever do this to me again. _Ever_. Please."

She closed her eyes and took in this scent she had missed so much.

"I promise."

Robin receded and cupped her cheeks,

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine." she took a deep breath, lost in his blue eyes and tender touches, and then she thought about her conversation with the nurse and she knew what needed to be done. "But we have to talk."

She saw Robin paled and he smiled sadly before receding from her and taking a step back.

"I am sorry." he breathed and she saw he was opening and closing his fists by his side. "I was just so worried about you that I forgot..."

"Robin..."

"It's fine, Regina." he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes at all. "I just want you to be happy. You were not with me. I get that."

" _Please_ , let me talk." she begged and something in her voice must have stopped him because he frowned slightly.

"I'm listening."

She didn't know where to begin.

How could she begin?

"Regina-" started Robin but if she didn't speak now, she never would.

"Listen," she said. "I don't know if I am too late or not, but I am sorry. I am sorry because I've made terrible choices but I swear they had nothing to do with you, or with us."

"I don't understand." he breathed and she took a deep breath.

"A few weeks before it all started..." God, she couldn't do this. But then she felt Robin's hand squeezed her and she smiled at him, eyes glassy. "I had an appointment with my doctor. And... And he told me ..."

"What did he tell you, Regina?"

She took another deep breath.

"I can't have children, Robin." she finally said, a tear leaving her eyes and looking down because she couldn't face him. "The family you dream of? I can't give it to you." a sob escaped her. "No matter how much I'd want to. But I can't. I just can't..."

A silence could be heard in the room and she closed her eyes tightly.

This was it,

She had lost him for good.

But then...

"Is this what it was all about?" he asked, voice trembling and she looked up to see him look at her intensely.

She nodded.

"I am sorry. The only thing I could think about was your happiness and I thought that if I pushed you away, you would find it with someone better. Someone who could give you what your heart desires."

Robin's eyes widened.

"You foolish woman." he breathed and then cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

She moaned under the first contact she was allowed in months, and his hands were everywhere. They were both enjoying this kiss, and when oxygen forced them apart, Robin nuzzled her nose with his.

"You should be mad at me." she breathed and he chuckled.

"How could I?" he breathed, stroking her cheeks. "I was so sure you didn't love me anymore..."

"I love you." she said firmly and a tear escaped his eyes. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you, too. And I don't care if you can have children or not, Regina." she looked down and he forced her to look at him. "I really don't. All I need is you. All I want is you. _You_ are my family. The only family I need."

"But what about children?"

"My love," he said tasting the words on his tongue after so much, and that had her smiling. "We can adopt. I am sure you'll be an amazing mother." he leant in slightly, "The only mother I want for my children."

And he kissed her again.

All was not perfect, far from it. They still had a lot to talk and settle. They will be tears, and kisses and words of undying love later in the day,

But for now?

They just enjoyed being together again, with the assurance that their love is safe.

* * *

 **Years later.**

"Boys!" screamed Regina from the bottom of the stairs. "It's time to eat!"

She heard groans and then people were climbing down the stairs toward her.

"But I was winning, mommy." whimpered a little boy with brown curls and dark eyes.

Regina smiled and opened his arms to him, the boy jumped to it and she kissed his cheek tenderly.

"You can play tomorrow, Roland."

"But I don't want to play tomorrow." pouted the boy and he was so cute, she couldn't help a chuckle.

"I love you."

"Mommy, I'm mad at you."

She laughed and tickled his side, and soon, he was laughing too; his little arms around her neck.

"I love you." she said again.

"I love you too." said the boy and then his eyes widened in delight when he spotted someone behind her. "Daddy!"

She smiled and let him go, watching him run to his father, who scooped him in his arms.

"Hey there, little man!"

"You're home early!"

"I am. I wanted to make all of you a surprise. Happy?"

The boy nodded, curls bouncing and Regina chuckled, bringing blue eyes back to her and even now, almost 17 years after they first met, Regina was breathless from the amount of love she could see in those blue orbs.

"Very happy." she breathed and saw her husband smiled, dimples of full display.

"Mom, I'm fifteen." came another voice and she smiled, watching their teenager went down the stairs. "Have I to go to eat at the same hour as Roland?" She smiled and kissed the top of his hair. "It's not fair." he breathed. Regina chuckled again and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Life's unfair, sweetheart."

Henry chuckled and then looked up and his eyes widened,

"Dad!"

"Hi buddy." smiled Robin. "How was your day?"

And the family walked to the kitchen to eat, and Regina's eyes were glassy with happiness.

* * *

They had adopted Henry first, exactly 6 years ago, one year after they had gotten back together. His parents just died in a car accident. At first things were a bit difficult because Henry couldn't get over his parent's death, but things had quickly gotten better when Robin&Regina made it clear they weren't there to replace his parents but to make sure he got the love he deserved.

Roland had been easier somehow, because he was adopted as a baby boy. His mother didn't want him so all he had ever known was Robin, Regina and Henry. They would tell him the truth about himself, but when he would be in age to understand it.

Robin&Regina had gotten married again the year they had gotten back together.

They had never forgotten about the young nurse that helped them, and they were now close friends to the Nolans, having dinner every sundays. Plus, Mary Margaret and David had become great friends with Ana and Will so yeah,

Everything was finally perfect.

Especially in moments like those, when they were taking a walk in the forest after dinner, Robin had intertwined their finger and was holding Regina close by his side, she smiled at him and he whispered an _I love you_ that she whispered back, leaning in to kiss him tenderly, under the screams of their boys who ran away.

They chuckled and Robin wrapped his arms around her frame while she leant into him, closing her eyes.

This was perfect.

This was their family.

Forever.

* * *

 **A/N : So ? ;)  
**


	4. Prompt 4 - The Nanny AU

**A/N : Hey there my friends ! How are you? :)**

 **I'm sorry for the delay but work is really exhausting ... Anyway, I hope you will like this ! I love you all and I wanted to thank you for your support, love, reviews and feedback! It means the world to me and this is what makes me write :) 3**

 **LOVE YOU ALL !**

* * *

 **July 23 -** The Nanny AU; one becomes the nanny for the other's child.

* * *

 **You. [AU]  
**

A baby was crying in the building.

Robin was trying to soothe his newborn son, whispering to him.

"Please buddy, daddy has to go to his evening class now." Roland cried. "I know, I don't want to leave you either but I have to. I have to, buddy. So I can give you a better life." he kissed his son's head and closed his eyes. "You miss your mother, don't you?" his voice broke. "I miss her too, you know." Then he looked down at his son and saw him look at him intensely, like he was closely listening to him. "We'll be alright, buddy." he murmured. "You and I, we'll be alright."

Roland looked at him for a few seconds,

And then resumed crying.

Robin cursed and started soothing him again.

Robin Locksley was only 21, his girlfriend and mother of his child had passed away during childbirth and he had to try and raise that little boy alone, and while keeping evening class.

"Please, Roland." breathed Robin and then, his door rang and he closed his eyes, cursing softly. It wasn't even that late for God's sake!

But he was left breathless when he saw _who_ was there.

Regina Mills.

His neighbour.

She lived on the flat in front of his and was always kind and polite.

Also, she was beautiful. The most stunning woman Robin had ever seen in a long time with her dark eyes and hair, red lips and shy smile. Marian had not been gone for long ( almost a year ) so he didn't dare look at other women, but she had caught his attention.

And she was there, now.

"Give me the boy." she said soflty.

"What?"

He didn't understand a thing of what was going on.

"Give me the boy and run to your evening class, you might still be on time."

His eyes widened and she chuckled.

"You leave everynight at the same time." she explained. "And I am sure this is not to see a girl, you'd be happier if it was that." she smiled sadly. "So I think you're taking evening classes. But you can't bring him tonight because he is fussy and refuses to stop crying." Really, he couldn't speak. He was breathless. "You can trust me." she said softly. "I've got a younger brother, Henry whom I practically raise on my own." she smiled then, proud and love in her eyes. "You probably saw him around."

Robin nodded.

He had seen a boy around the building, all polite and kind.

Just like _her._

He smiled then and laid his son in her arms, kissed his head tenderly whispering words of love and then squeezed Regina's hand.

"Thank you." he only breathed and the smile she gave him in return was dazzling.

* * *

"What are you studying?" she asked one night when he came home after his class.

"I want to be a policeman." he said and she smiled slightly.

"That's brave of you." she answered and he tilted his head.

"What are _you_ studying?"

"Law." she answered. "I've seen too many horrible things, I want to be able to fight back."

This time, it was Robin's turn to smile and she looked down, blushing slightly.

"Maybe we'll work together, one day."

"Maybe."

* * *

"What happened to Roland's mother?" she asked, one night when Roland is cuddled against her chest and it stirred something inside of Robin to see them like this.

But her question took him by surprise and open wounds opened back.

"It... She..." he took a deep shaky breath. "I..."

Regina's eyes widened and then she laid Roland back on his small bed and walked to where he was, leaning on the doorframe; she cupped his cheek and his eyes opened wide, skin burning where hers touch it.

"It's ok." she breathed, her voice soothing him. "You don't have to tell me. I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He smiled sadly and his hand raised to cover hers where she was on his face,

"I am fine." he breathed and this between them whispering, with her so close to him he could feel her breath against his face... It had his heart pounding in his chest so loud he was afraid she might hear it. "She died in childbirth." he quickly said and she looked so sad, he squeezed her hand.

"I am sorry." then her eyes found Roland's sleeping form. "So sorry."

Robin didn't know what to add, so he opened his arms and in one very impulsive gesture, he took her into his arms.

She cuddled against his chest.

* * *

A few weeks later, she was in front of him, looking all nervous suddenly and he frowned, Roland in his arms.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hm." she started and he noticed she was fidgeting. "I won't be able to watch over Roland on friday night."

"Why?" asked Robin, more afraid about the answer than he cared to admit.

Her eyes widened and blue eyes locked onto brown before she bit her bottom lips worringly.

"I've got a date."

Robin's heart stopped.

And then all he saw was green.

Green like the monster who was crawling under his skin, finding his way toward his heart and mind.

 _Jealousy._

He had no right to feel what he was feeling. Regina was not his and the time they spent together was not dates. She had the right to see other men. God, she wasn't _his_ woman anyway.

" _Oh_." was all that he breathed and she took a deep breath.

"You're not mad, are you?

Yes he was.

He was really, truly mad.

But not at her.

He was actually mad at the man who had the courage to do what he wanted to do for a while now, and asked her out.

He was mad at this man.

"Of course not." he smiled and she smiled shyly, kissed his cheek, Rokand's nose and then she was out.

Robin took a deep breath and looked at his son. He could almsot swear Roland was looking at him with reproachful eyes.

"I know buddy." said Robin. "I've messed up."

* * *

Friday night had Robin unable to think of anything else but Regina.

6 pm ; she must be getting ready.

7 pm; perhaps he had picked her up by now, she must look stunning ( she always did) with perhaps a red or black dress, red lipstick and her hair down.

8 pm; perhaps they're eating or...

And then, Robin couldn't take it anymore.

He took his phone and dialed her number, waited for her to take the call.

"Robin?" she asked then and his blood froze. Her voice seemed a bit breathless, didn't it?! "Robin?"

"I've got a problem." he only said because really, his plan had been to call her. He just forgot to think about what he would say.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's Roland."

"Oh God." he heard the worry in her voice, but right now he was losing his mind.

He needed her here with him.

Not out there with another man.

"He..." the man searched for something. "I can't get him to sleep."

"What?"

"You're the only one who can calm him."

Robin looked at his son, deeply asleep on his bed.

"Robin, I'm in the middle of-"

"I know." he cut her. "But I need you."

He heard her sigh.

"I'm on my way."

The grin didn't leave Robin's face even after her closed the phone.

* * *

When Regina arrived, she was breathless and Robin couldn't help but look at her.

"What?" she asked, "And where is Roland?"

Robin shook his head.

"You're beautiful." he breathed and then brown eyes locked onto blue and she blushed.

He had been right on the dress, she wore a tight black dress with red lipstick.

"Where is Roland?" asked again Regina, frowning now.

"He fell asleep after all." only shrugged Robin.

"You must be kidding me." she breathed, taking a step closer. "Robin, you interrupted my date!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that good." only said the man. "You wouldn't have left otherwise."

"I only left for _you_!" she exclaimed and a small silence settled on the room.

Robin's heart was beating so fast.

"I know. Thank you."

"Why did you call me?"

He swallowed.

"I needed your help with Roland."

Regina frowned and took a step closer, until they were facing each other.

"Why did you call me, Robin?"

He sighed and searched for his words, but before he could, she caught the lapel of his sweat and brought him to her, kissing him. Robin froze and then,

He kissed her back.

He kissed her back with everything that he had, hands tangled in her hair while hers was on his chest; the kiss heated and passionate.

But then,

Robin realized what he was doing, and he froze before receding.

Blue eyes met brown once again and she seemed so vulnerable right now, he wanted to kiss her again, but somehow couldn't.

God,

He just kissed another woman.

He swore never to replace Marian.

And now, here was he.

"Oh God." she breathed, taking a step back. "I am so sorry, I-"

"No, _I_ am sorry-"

"I didn't think-"

"I wasn't thinking-"

Regina only looked at him and he saw her eyes were glassy suddenly.

"I should go." she breathed.

"Perhaps you should."

"See you tomorrow?" she asked shyly and he nodded.

But once she was outside, Robin knew

She wouldn't see him the next day.

* * *

It had been a week now.

Robin has been avoidingher because he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

The feelings he had felt when they kissed...

He wasn't supposed to feel that again.

It was wrong.

His heart was beating fast, he was feeling feverish and he had trouble focusing.

He didn't know what was going on with him.

Or he _knew,_ but refused to admit it.

It had been several months now, since Regina and he had their little arrangement. She would come on the evenings at night to watch over Roland ( it was much easier than having to watch him during his class) and in return, he would cook for her saturday and sunday nights. Which included that they now spent most of their weekend together, and most of their nights.

There was _something_.

Something he was afraid to find out.

Because he didn't want to betray Marian and the memory of her, because he didn't know if Regina felt the same ( who was he kidding there?), because there was Roland and he didn't want his boy to be too deep in this ( too late for that if the smile his boy gave Regina was of any indication ), because he didn't want to be too deep in this ( much too late for that if the way his heart took a speed when he caught a glimpse of her was of any indication).

Because he was afraid.

And now that kiss.

He wanted to have a real chance with Regina. He wanted to take her to dinner, and to kiss her; he wanted her to be a part of his life. He really, deeply wanted that.

But what would Marian think?

Then he remembered a talk he had with on of his best friends,

 _"You're thinking too much, Robin." said Will and the man sighed, buried his face in his hands._

 _"I don't know." he sighed again. "What would have Marian thought? Seeing me moving on from her so quickly?" tears stinged at the back of his eyes. "God, I feel like I'm betraying her."_

 _"You're not." said firmly his friend and Robin looked her. "Robin, you are_ not _betraying Marian." then, he said softer. "You know she wanted your happiness." Robin swallowed. "She wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life feeling alone and heartbroken, she would want you to move on with someone who loves you as much as she did. She would have wanted you and Roland to be as happy as possible. She was that type of person."_

 _A sob escaped Robin._

 _"She was, wasn't she?" he shook his head tenderly. "My Marian."_

 _"She will always be your Marian." smiled sadly Will. "_ Always. _You're not replacing her, Robin. You're not replacing her in your heart and you're not replacing her in Roland's life. You have the right to fall in love again. You have the right to move on. There is no right time for that, it just_ happens. _A part of your heart will always be Marian's, but it is right to open it to a second chance. It is right to admit you love Regina."_

 _Robin closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath._

Now, an entire week after that kiss, they were dining together and he noticed Regina was tensed and looked slightly tired.

He had not noticed it until now,

Granted they had spent less time together this past week because selfishly, he was avoiding her.

He was avoiding her because he was afraid of his feelings for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she froze but laid her fork and swallowed.

"I don't know. Are _you_?"

He frowned.

"I don't understand."

She looked at him, brown eyes unreadable yet he saw she was nervous.

"You've been avoiding me." she finally said and his heart stopped.

Oh God.

"I... I've been busy."

She chuckled bitterly and he felt terrible.

"If you do not wish to see me anymore," her voice broke but she tilted her chin. "At least you could have to courage to say it to me."

A small silence could be heard then and Robin didn't know what to do.

He wanted to stop her,

He really, really did.

But he couldn't.

He needed to sort out his feelings first, needed to understand what he wanted.

"If this is about the kiss..." she started, looking down a few seconds.

"Regina-"

"I shouldn't have." she said, "And I am sorry." she chuckled sadly. "I've misread the sign you sent me."

"It's not that." breathed Robin then. "And you didn't."

"Then what is it?"

Robin took a deep breath.

"The kiss isn't the problem, Regina." he said and then cleared his throat. "I ... I _wanted_ to kiss you and I think that was pretty clear."

Regina took a deep breath and tilted her head slightly,

"Then what is it?"

"I..." Robin's voice broke. "I just _can't_."

She frowned and then looked pained.

"It's about Marian, isn't it?"

"I can't do that to her."

"Robin," sighed sadly Regina before taking one of his hands and squeezing it. "You can't spend your life unhappy because you're afraid of betraying the memory of your first love."

"But-"

"No," she said softly and brown eyes were shining with tears. "I love you." he froze at her saying these very important words and squeezed her hand. "And I love Roland. I want to be a part of your life, I want that more than anything. But I can't do anything if you're not in this with me."

She got up and Robin got up too, afraid to see her leave now that he had gotten her back

"Regina..."

"What?" she asked, turning around and he saw a tear leaving her eye. "Stop me, Robin." she breathed and he swallowed. "Stop me. Tell me you love me, tell me you don't want me to leave and I won't." her voice broke. "I promise I won't."

He opened the mouth

He wanted to stop her.

God, he wanted to.

But nothing came out.

He saw Regina's face crumbled and then, another tear left her eye.

"Goodbye, Robin." she breathed, kissing his cheek.

And then she was gone,

Leaving Robin with nothing else but his broken heart at his feet, looking at the place she left with glassy eyes.

"I love you, too." he breathed to the empty place.

* * *

He had not seen her for a day, but it was already terrible.

Even Roland must have felt something was wrong, because he had been fussy and grumpy all day and now, he was crying on top of it.

"I know, baby." breathed Robin, trying to calm him. "I miss her too."

And he did.

He missed her more than he could say.

He had messed up.

He should have stopped her.

Regina was right, Will was right

Marian wouldn't have wanted that.

She wouldn't have wanted that for him, nor for Roland.

And just because he lost one happy ending didn't mean he would lose this one.

He needed to be strong, now.

So Robin took a deep breath and left his flat to knock at the one in front of his,

Regina Mills'.

The door opened after a few seconds of waiting and she appeared, still wearing her pajamas, her face naked of any makeup and her hair down and curly.

But she had never been more beautiful to Robin.

He smiled tenderly when he saw her, and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We miss you." he only said and saw her melt a little, then she looked at Roland who held his little arms to her and she smiled before taking him.

"Hey there, little man." she breathed and Robin's heart roared with love for this woman who had won over both his son's heart and his. Regina looked at Robin and sighed, " _Fine_. Come in. But just for a second."

* * *

Roland was playing on the ground, Robin and Regina sat besides him. Robin could see she avoided his eyes and that was making him feel ill.

"Regina." he said but she didn't look at him. _"Regina_ " he said again softer and this time she turned toward him, brown eyes wide and glassy with tears.

"Don't say something you've already said." she breathed.

"I won't."

"Robin," she murmured. "This is already hard enough, so please-"

But she never got the chance to finish her thoughts because Robin's lips had crashed on hers. She let out a small moan of surprise before kissing him back, just as tenderly. When they receded, Robin nuzzled her nose and she swallowed.

"What was this for?" she murmured and he smiled against her lips, before leaning in and kissing her again.

Just because he could.

Just because this amazing woman was all his and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Robin?" she asked again and this time, their eyes met.

He took her hand and laid it right to his heart.

"You were right." he only said, "I can't keep on living like this. Marian wouldn't have wanted that." she nodded, still without understand and he smiled again. "I love you too, Regina." he breathed and she looked taken aback, but then the most radiant of smiles lit up her face and she chuckled happily.

"You do?"

"I do." he nodded, eyes glassy too. "And we want you to be a part of our lives," then he strokes Roland's belly, "Don't we, little one?" Roland smiled then, as if he agreed. "if you're up for the challenge, of course." smirked Robin and she laughed before kissing him again.

"I am more than ready." she breathed against her lips and he smiled again.

Robin then put an arm around her waist, bringing her to him as she took Roland in her arms. Regina leant into Robin and he kissed her temple lovingly, closing his eyes, enjoying this feeling of happiness he had not had in a long time. The woman closed her eyes again, smiling happily.

Neither of us noticed the blurry woman standing in the flat, tears shining in her brown eyes.

Only Roland looked up and she smiled at him, kneeling beside them.

"It will be alright, sweetheart." Marian said to her son. "Daddy and Regina will take care of you, and I will always look out for you both." she smiled and corrected, "Well, the three of you now." she put her hand on the woman's and saw her jumped suddenly, eyes wide opened. "Thank you for taking care of the two love of my life." she breathed, even though adults couldn't see her. She watched as a serene smile crossed Regina's face, and she leant further into Robin's hold. Marian then looked up toward the man, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She laid a hand on his cheek and his eyes opened too, "Be happy, Robin." she breathed, "That's all I ever wanted for you."

And then she got up, and smiled

Reday to leave.

Robin tightened his hold on Regina, lost in the feeling of this woman he loved so much.

"I love you." she breathed, laying a kiss on his chest and he smiled.

"I love you too."

Something hapened a few minutes ago, and Robin was ready to bet Regina felt it too. Like ... Like _someone_ was there with them, touching them, watching over them.

And somehow,

Robin knew.

That's exactly what Marian wanted for them.

* * *

 **A/N : So ? ;)  
**

 **Just in case it wasn't clear, the woman at the end is the ghost of Marian. Only children can see ghosts so that explains why Roland sees her but Robin &Regina don't!**

 **I hope you liked it !**

 **Love you all 3**


	5. Prompt 5 - Adoption Day

**A/N : Hi my friends :)**

 **I am so sorry for the late of this chapter, but do you believe me if I say I'm more tired now that I am during the year ? x) Anyway, forgive me and I do hope you will like this chapter !**

 **I love you all and thank you so much for your love and support, it means the world to me. 3**

* * *

 **July 24 -** Adoption Day; the day where Regina and Robin welcome a new addition to their family.

* * *

 **Welcome.**

Robin and Regina were running to the hospital, Whale had called them because Zelena was about to give birth to the baby and Regina tried to be strong about it because she knew how Robin felt bad and how afraid he was she would realize she wasn't strong enough to forgive him.

But she was.

And she had.

When they had arrived, Whale had his bad-news-face and Regina had wanted to throw a fireball at him. They were all under tension, there was no need for more drama. But then he told her something was wrong with the delivery, that the baby's magic and Zelena's were colliding and that her chance at survival was very slim.

Regina had gasped and Robin took her hand, squeezing it hard.

"And the baby?" she asked and Whale was still frowning,

"We can try to saver her" he hesitated and she frowned, "If that's what you want."

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Robin and she put a hand on his chest, calming him before turning to Whale.

"I hope this is a bad joke, Whale and you're not seriously considering to let an innocent child die."

"She is the daughter of the Wicked Witch. I'm not sure _innocent_ is quite the right word.."

That was it.

Regina lost her calm and raised the hand and Whale's hands gripped his throat.

"Now listen to me well, doctor" she spatted and noticed Robin didn't stop her. "If this baby can't make it, neither will you." his eyes widened. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." he gasped and she released her hold on him.

Whale hurried to leave and she turned around, ready to apologize to Robin but he only let out a breath and took her in his arms, squeezing her so tight she felt his heart against her.

"Thank you." he breathed reverently against her hair. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." she answered, receding so she could look at him in the eyes, "The baby will be ok, Robin. I promise."

He nodded and she saw the fear crossed his eyes as his hold on her tighten even more.

"And we will?" he asked, voice so low she smiled sadly because she knew how afraid he was that the weight of his past mistakes would be too much for her. "You won't leave me?"

"Never." she breathed and leant in, kissing his lips firmly and she felt him relaxed in her arms.

* * *

Later, they were waiting in the hall, Robin's arm around Regina and her head on his shoulder when someone cleared his throat and they looked up, finding Whale looking at them, eyes weary.

"We saved the child." he said and they both let out a breath they didn't remember having taken. "But there is nothing I can do about Zelena, her body is giving up. "

"Oh God." breathed Regina.

"She wants to talk to you."

They both get up but Whale shook his head and looked at Regina.

"Just you."

Robin opened the mouth to protest, but she turned to him and smiled.

"I can do this." she smiled and he nodded, blue eyes worried still.

And then she followed Whale.

When she entered the room, she couldn't help a gasp. Zelena was there, blood everywhere; very pale and sweat all around her face and sticking her hair. She glimpsed Regina and smirked, but soon the pain won and her smirk disapeared.

"You came."

"You called me." she answered.

"You will have what you wanted sis, I'm dying."

"I never wanted that."

"Not even after I slept with that boyfriend of yours? Not even after I had a baby with him?"

Regina wondered how she could do that, how she could be so cruel whereas these were surely her last moments.

She didn't answer and Zelena tried a laugh, but coughed instead.

"Why did you want to see me? To gloat?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Because you lost, Zelena. You lost." she smiled this time. "I'm happy. I've got everything I need and everything I love. I've got a family. Everything I ever wanted and despite your best efforts, I've got Robin and he loves _me_." she shrugged again and saw how Zelena's lips trembled slightly. "I've won."

"I know." breathed the witch and then she closed her eyes and a small silence came out. "You always have everything you want. Life has been so easy on you!"

" _Easy_?!" exclaimed Regina and her eyes widened. "Are you delusional?! Everything I have, I earned it, Zelena. I've worked terribly hard for my happy ending."

Her sister closed her eyes once again, and Regina saw her breathing was laboured suddenly.

"I don't care about you, I don't care about the thief." she spatted, "But I do care about... _her_."

Regina froze and Zelena opened the eyes and for the first time, Regina saw the woman behind the monster.

"Promise me you'll take care of her." her voice broke. "I don't want her to end up... like _me_."

Suddenly, despite everything that happened between the two of them, Regina felt bad for the woman who could have been her sister, had circumstances been different.

"I will." she said softly and Zelena nodded and then, she turned her eyes to the window.

"You can go, now."

"Zelena-"

"I do not wish to see you any longer."

"I won't let you die alone."

"I'm used to it. Goodbye, sis."

Regina swallowed.

"At least-"

But Zelena must have mustered the last bit of magic she had, and in one wave of a hand, Regina was back in the waiting room, finding Robin a little away.

"Goodbye." she breathed.

"Regina?" asked Robin, walking to her with a look full of concern and then, despite everything, Regina felt a sob escaped her. "Oh my love." only breathed her boyfriend, opening his arms to her and she let him hold her so close as she weeped the loss of a woman who could have been so much more.

* * *

Whale came back a few time later, Regina still in Robin's arms and they both looked up.

"She is gone." only said Whale and Regina wiped her eyes and get up, soon followed by Robin.

"And about the baby?"

"If you will follow me." answered the doctor and Robin grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it.

They arrived in front of the nursery, and one of the nurse approached them with a small bundle in her arms.

"This is she," breathed the woman."You are lucky, this one is a sweetheart already." Robin smiled and Regina did, too. The nurse looked at the baby then, and whispered "Baby, this is your parents."

They glimpsed her then for the first time, and felt their heart ready to explode with love and happiness.

Her wide blue eyes ( Robin's eyes, noticed Regina) looked at them and she heard Robin take a breath, knew he was feeling as happy as she was and she leant into him a little, his arm around her waist, anchoring her.

Regina's eyes were glassy and she looked up, found that Robin's too and she smiled before a happy chuckle escaped her, and Robin chuckled too.

"Can we hold her?" he asked and the nurse smiled.

"Of course."

"Can I?" only asked Regina, and she looked at Robin. "I know I'm not her mother but-"

" _Stop_." cut her Robin, gently yet firmly, squeezing her waist. "You _are_ , Regina. To me, you are the mother of my children. All of them. And I wouldn't change that for the world."

She smiled, touched and then opened the arms to hold the baby. Once in her arms,

She knew.

She knew she would be able to honour the promise she made to Zelena. All these months, Regina had been afraid that she could not love the baby, knowing where she came from. But now? She knew she would love her with her all heart.

She already did.

And seeing how Robin stroked the baby's face tenderly whispering sweet nothings, she knew he felt the same.

 _Their_ baby girl.

"Have you got a name?" asked the nurse and Regina smiled shyly to Robin who nodded at her; before kissing her temple tenderly.

"Hope."

They knew the road ahead of them was still a hard one. They knew people would stare, they knew the would have to tell Hope were she came from, eventually.

But they also knew that it would be alright, that as long as they got each other, Henry and Roland, now Hope, everything will be alright.

And as Robin brought them both even closer to him, Regina was sure of it

They would make it.


	6. AN - IMPORTANT : Answer to Megan

**Hey, it's me again.**

 **I don't usually do this, but I felt like I needed to, this time. Because I had a difficult week and I try my very best to not disapoint you my friends, and then I got this review and was deeply surprised, a bit shocked and to be honnest quite hurt.**

 **So Megan, here's the answer to your review.  
**

 **Well, my first reaction to this was... Are you kidding me, girl? I get that everyone can't love what I do, but don't you think it is a** _ **bit**_ **too exagerated, here? Then, my second thought was : how convenient it is, to let a review in Guest because this way, I am unable to answer you. Well, I am. And I do. Because if you were a fan of mine like you said, then you know that my readers are what's more important to me in this site, and be able to share with them the deep love I have for this amazing ship. I love each of my readers and all I want is to please them with what I try to write, I know I'm not a perfect author, far from it. There are on this site, authors who write** _ **so much better**_ **than me, and I am aware of that, but still, all I want is to make my readers happy in the best way I can.**

 **Then, let me tell you something else, dear. I get that you are upset because Hope is the name given to Robin and Regina's biological in many fictions ( and mine aren't exception to that) but truth be told? I haven't even noticed this could hurt people. Do you want to know why? Because to me, this child is Robin and Regina's anyway; to me this child is theirs as any biological child could be. Because if there is one thing OUAT showed them, it is that you don't need to have a biological child to love him or her with your all heart. Look at Henry and Regina, that's the best example I could give you. To me, this show is about Hope and thus, the name is perfect because the situation in which Robin &Regina are now was pretty helpless but I believe they can overcome anything as long as they stuck together, as long as they have _hope_.**

 **Then, I am not against criticism, far from it because I do believe it helps getting better and I already had some** _ **constructive**_ **criticism and I thanked the people in question for those wise advices I tried to listen. But it has to be** _ **constructive**_ **. And this wasn't. You're** _ **deeply ashamed**_ **, it** _ **makes you sick**_ **and you took** _ **a slap in the face**_ **?** **I don't know if you realize that was quite harsh words you used and they are not fit ( in my sense) to the situation because if you don't like what I do ( I get that BTW, everyone can't love what I do and I do not judge, nor care because I have so much incredible fans already), well in this case you're free to leave my website page, that's as simple as that. You don't need to hurt people. People who are trying to do their best.**

 **I guess that's all I needed to say, I am sorry if this story hurt you but I am not sorry I wrote it this way.**

 **Have a good night and you can always PM me if you want to talk more about it, in more constructive terms, that is.  
**

 **Sweetier.**


	7. AN : Last answer to haters

**Hi everyone,**

 **So, this will be my last answer** _ **ever**_ **to the haters. After that, I won't answer you; I won't care what you got to say, I won't even read it and if I can, I will block you. Because the solution here is quite simple: you don't like what you read? You don't like what I do? Well, no one is forcing you to read it. You see the little cross at the right corner of your web page? Feel free to click on it anytime. I'm done caring for what you got to say.**

 **Because if yesterday I was hurt by your mean words, today I'm angry. So very angry. Because this fandom is** _ **amazing**_ **. We're always here for each other, we support each other, we share our deep love for OQ, we share our pain, our joy and our fears concerning that amazing** _ **fictional**_ **couple ( because I think that along the road, you forgot that it was still** _ **fiction**_ **) And you? You are trying to ruin all of this with mean and harsh words. Because the reality isn't what you want it to be? Grow up a little. Or if you don't like, again don't read it. If you don't like the show ? same rules; don't watch it. And I am also so disapointed, because there were so many times when I read about authors talking about haters on their pages, and I thought "It never happened to me! I must be lucky." and they you are, my own experience at haters.**

 **Then I think I needed to make a point clear here : you think I like the whole baby situation? I** _ **hate**_ **it. I am so very pissed and so very afraid of what will happen in the next season with Robin and Regina. I am so disapointed that he gave up on her. I** _ **hate**_ **this situation. I hate it. I truly, deeply** _ **hate**_ **it. God, I hate it so much it hurts ! I want to just pretend it never happened and that Zelena is lying, but it will be only more painful when I will realize I was fooling myself all along. But wether I like it or not, it's gonna happen. So we better try to find a way to cope with** _ **this**_ **certain reality and this OS was my way to try and do so. To try to find peace with what will happen, because it will. I'm not giving up on this ship because I** _ **know**_ **they are endgame, I** _ **know**_ **they are meant to be, I just** _ **know**_ **it. And you may not be strong enough to believe in them the way I do, but I know we are a lot to think they will make it through. To have** _ **hope**_ **. Because that's what OUAT is about.**

 **Then you think I wanted to hurt you?** _ **Seriously**_ **? God, the world isn't turning around you all! I didn't think it would hurt anyone, it's a** _ **fictional**_ **name for God's sake ! I just wanted a name fitting the situation they are in, and this name came out in my mind, that's all. I wasn't doing it to hurt you, you have to stop being so parano. Seriously.**

 **You know what? Your hurtful words managed to make me doubt me being on this site. Because for a moment yesterday, I thought about taking a break from ff for a little while. Because this isn't what I searched when I first came here, I wanted to share my love for OQ with people who love them as much as I do. I never wanted to argue with those people. That's pointless and childish and I am so done with it.**

 **And then, I had so much words of love and support, so much people asking me not to give up because some others were saying mean things... And they're right. So I want to thank the persons who sent me their support, be it by reviews or PM, thank these people who will recognize themselves for their love, support and kind words that really meant the whole world to me. I can never thank you enough, and I will never forget.**

 **There, you can answer all you want because I won't care anymore, nor will I answer. That's my last goodbye to you all, haters. I've got stories to write and no more time to lose.**

 **Goodnight,**

 **Sweetier.**


	8. Part 6 - Teach me

**WOW.**

 **What can I say else, my friends ?**

 **WOW.**

 **You truly are the** _ **best**_ **readers of ALL. I can't never thank you enough for all the love and support I had. It brought tears to my eyes, and I can assure you it was** _ **happy**_ **tears this time! I was touched, really touched by how you stood up for me when I needed it, how you were there when I needed you all.**

 **I want you to know that I am here too for each of you, if you ever need me.**

 **Because I won't ever forget what you did for me, my friends.** _ **Ever**_ **.**

 **Thank you so much, you actually are the reason why I continue writing on this amazing website about this amazing ship. I hope you will continue to like what I read, and I hope never to disapoint you !**

 **I love you all, from the bottom of my heart. 3**

 **Sweetier.**

* * *

 **July 25 -** Teach me; up to your interpretations.

* * *

 **I don't know how.**

Robin could see Regina was happy.

He could see it in the way she smiled when he kissed her. He could see it in the way she sighed in a content way when in the morning he hold her closer to his chest. He could see it in the way that elusive smile of hers wasn't so elusive anymore.

Robin could see she was happy.

But he could see something else, too.

 _Fear._

He could it when he kissed her and her eyes stayed on him a bit more than necessary. He could see it when in the morning, he hold her closer to his chest and she gripped him like he was going to disapear. He could see it in the way that elusive smile of hers wasn't elusive, but didn't last too long either.

They had been together for almost a year and despite how hopeless their situation had seemed at first, they had made it.

 _Together._

Robin came in the kitchen and saw the love of his life sat on the table with a glass of wine, looking faraway. He sighed and leant on the doorframe, looking at her.

She was so beautiful. He loved her so much, he didn't think he could love her more and yet, here he was falling a bit more in love with her everyday.

Robin was so glad she took him back, so glad she was willing to forgive him and try to save what they had.

He couldn't have made it without her.

Regina must have felt his presence because she looked up and this radiant smile he was in love with came into view. Robin smiled too and walked to her,

"My love." he breathed, leaning in to kiss her and she cupped his cheeks.

"My thief." she breathed against his lips and he chuckled, pecked her lips once more before sitting by her side.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she sighed.

"Thinking."

Robin frowned a bit and took her hand, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"About?"

A small silence settled and then she intertwined their fingers together.

"About how happy I am."

Robin smiled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it reverently.

"I am, too." he said and she smiled, blue eyes locking onto brown and the man frowned again. "Regina, I may be wrong, but happy should involve you looking more..." he stopped and she raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Happy?" she said and he chuckled before bringing her closer to him, one of his hand playing with her hair while the other still held her hand.

"Yes, that would be it."

"I am happy, Robin." she said firmly. "I am."

" _But_ "

Regina took a deep breath and then he saw it again, this fear in her eyes.

"But for how long."

"Oh my love..." he breathed and shook his head but she still spoke.

"For how long?" she said again. "For how long until you're being taken away from me, once again? I..." her voice broke. "I couldn't take it, Robin. I couldn't."

Robin then took her into his arms, squeezing her tight until she ended up in his lap, her face buried in his neck.

"We'll be alright, Regina." he breathed in her ear and felt her hold on his shirt tighten, "I promise we will. Everything's gonna be fine." then he receded and cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumb tenderly. "I'm not going anywhere. You need to let yourself be happy." he murmured and she leant into his hands, closed her eyes a few minutes.

"I don't know how." she whispered and her voice broke. "I don't know how , Robin." her eyes met once again and he leant in until their foreheads met. "All my life had been about getting my happy ending, but I never thougt-"

"About what you'll feel when you finally get it." he ended and she nodded against his skin.

"And now that I got it, now that I got you, and our family, I am so afraid I'm gonna lose everything. _Again._ "

"You aren't." he cut her firmly and he heard her snort of disbelief, forced her to look at him once again by cupping her cheeks. "You aren't going to lose us, Regina." he said again. "You need to believe in this, you need to let yourself be happy. You need to learn how."

She looked at him then, and her brown eyes were wide and vulnerable it made him bring her closer to him, always closer ( she was never close enough, anyway) and then, she asked.

"Teach me." His eyes widened and he opened the mouth but she cut him, cupped his cheek and smiled so lovingly he felt his heart beat faster. "Teach me how to be happy, Robin. I know you can. I trust you."

He smiled then, this dimple smile she was in love with and he nodded, slowly.

"I will." he breathed. He leant in again so their lips were inches apart. "For you, I'd do anything."

And then he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

* * *

Robin made good of his promise.

And little by little, time helping, Regina began to accept that she too had a right to be happy. She began to stop jumping at the mere noise; she began to stop gripping Robin so tight when he held her... She began to understand. That Robin was going nowhere without her, that her family was fine, that everything was just perfect.

And that it was going to stay this way forever.

And some years later, at their wedding day when they are dancing together; her hands around his neck and his around her waist, Robin leant in so their foreheads met and in a whisper, he asked

"Are you happy, my love?"

"Yes." she breathed, closing her eyes and just enjoying him and this feeling she couldn't get enough of.

"Are you afraid?" he asked then and she smiled before one of her hand went on his beating heart. They receded a little so blue eyes met brown,

"Not anymore." she breathed and he gave her his dazzling smile before leaning in to kiss his wife.

Yes,

Everything was perfect.

And it would stay that way.

 _Forever._

* * *

 **A/N : Answers to my Guests :**

 **So yeah, after the support you all gave me ( that I am eternally thankful of) I thought you deserved a proper answer :)**

 **LOVE YOU ALL !**

 _ ***Steff**_ *****

Thank you so much for your support, my friend. I am so very glad that you liked this story ! 3

 _ ***Kat***_

Thank you so much ! It is I, who is lucky to get readers like you all. I count myself blessed, so thank YOU :) 3

 _ ***Emma***_

Thank you so much ! And don't worry, I won't anymore. :) And I totally get what you mean, after all if you think about it, Regina wanted to kill the Charmings and now, they are her family ! The same goes to Emma... So, we must keep hope because OQ _is_ endgame and they're gonna find a way out of this messy situation ! :) 3

 _ ***Cat***_

Oh thank you so much ! :) To be honnest, I'd like something like that to happen, because I'm terrified about what the authors got in mind for us... But I try to remind myself that A&E love OQ just as much as we do ( that much is certain, they said it), and keep faith !

Thank you so much ! 3

 _ ***Susan***_

Thank you so much ! You can't begin to know how happy that makes me ! :) Thank you so much, to be honnest I had no idea that just a name would trigger such reactions... But I'm glad you liked it !

Wow. That was really a beautiful thing to say, thank you so much. :') 3

 _ ***day7755***_

Thank you so much ! :)

Oh God, I'm just like you ! ( I started with Merlin actually but still, I understand what you mean :) ) Oh you're so kind. :') Thank you so much... I am really glad you like my stories, and I hope I won't ever disapoint you ! Thank YOU for leaving reviews like this, because this is what keeps me writing and don't worry, I won't stop. :)

Thank you for the quotes, they were very much appreciated !

THANK YOU ! 3

 _ ***Guest***_

Thank you so much for your support. :') 3 I do agree on the vision point, we're here to share our different visions and that's all the point ! There's no need to be mean, and like you said, there's enough hate in the world as it is ! We share this amazing fandom, so let's make it honour !

Thank you so much, my friend. 3

 _ ***Megan***_

I am sorry you are unhappy in your life. Truly, I am. Whatever it is, you have to focus on light and nothing else. Things will get better.

But that doesn't change a thing, I am sorry, but these are _my_ stories and I am allowed to write them as _I_ want them to be. You don't have to read it if you can't, I would understand that.


	9. Part 7 - Late Night Confessions AU

**Hey my friends!**

 **So here is the final chapter of this third OQ week ! I am so happy to be that late, but life is crazy as you know, I am sure. :) Anyway, I wanted to thank you for sticking with me all along, I hope you liked it because I had so much fun writing it and I hope to see you all very soon for a new OQ week and even after that ;)**

 **Thank you for your undying support, it means the world to me.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL. 3**

* * *

 **July 26 -** Late Night Confessions; heart-to-heart conversations due boldness/drunkness.

* * *

 **I have loved you for so long. [AU]**

Robin was at the tavern, drinking.

He had never been one to get drunk.

Of course he liked to go to the tavern with his merry men when he got time, or when one of their missions went particularly well.

It is also the place where he met Regina.

Robin smiled then winced and drank all of his beer, asking for another.

 _Regina Mills._

She had appeared one night, a year ago in this very tavern. She had just sat beside him and asked for a beer and he remembered his heart stopped when his eyes laid on her. She had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen ( and he had seen his fair share of them) , her eyes were dark brown and she was wearing a white gown.

He could never forget that night.

He had offered to pay her drink and she had raised an eyebrow and asked him if he thought she was _that_ desperate. Robin had laughed then, and he knew instantly that he couldn't let her go. That he wouldn't let her go.

They had talked all night long, the company of his men long forgotten and when the time to part ways had come, he had asked her where she lived. When she told him she was kind of homeless at the moment, Robin had thought that his heart would burst in his chest.

He boldly asked her to come with him at the camp.

She said yes.

And that was the beginning of it all.

Little by little,after Robin told him who he really was ( not that he wasn't afraid she might leave, but he wanted no secrets between them) Regina became a part of the merry men, she was skilled ( more so than even his best men) , loyal and brave.

Then one day, she had told him the truth about herself. Told him all about her mother, about Daniel, Leopold and her being the missing Queen. She had been so open on that night, so vulnerable. This was a side of her he had never gotten to see before, a side of her he was sure she never shown. But she had trusted him enough to do so.

And despite his best efforts,

Robin had fallen for her.

He always kept his feelings for himself though, because he couldn't quite read hers. He knew she was feeling _something_ for him, she had too if the way he was the only one she smiled at was of any indication. But Robin couldn't tell if it was love, or utter respect so he kept quiet.

But he did take every opportunity he had to spend time with her, to speak to her, or even to get under her skin. And sometimes, he thought he could see in her eyes the same thing she must see in his.

But then the regal mask was back on, and he was once again left to wonder how deep her feelings ran ( hoping she was as deep in this as he was).

And then one day, when he came home hurt from one of their missions, he clearly saw the panicked look on her eyes when she saw him covered in blood and looking exhausted. She had run to him, screaming his name and he had collapsed on the floor. When he woke up a few hours later, she was there asleep by his sides. Robin smiled tenderly and pushed back a strand of hair tenderly, stroking her skin in the mean time. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a gasp of relief when she saw him awake before hugging him tight against her, asking him again and again to never do that again and Robin nodded and brought her closer, too happy to oblige.

That day, he had believed that his feelings were mutual and that perhaps, she loved him as much as he was in love with her ( and he would have done _anything_ for her. That was how deep he was in already). So he had planned to tell her how he felt once he would be up and well again.

But by then, Robin's world had been turned upside down.

Because he noticed that he wasn't the only one she smiled at anymore; she smiled at Will Scarlett too. He noticed that he wasn't the only one she looked at anymore; there was Will. She didn't spend so much time with him but there was Will. She didn't laugh or annoy him; but with Will.

Will Scarlett.

One of his most trusted friend.

He had not seen that coming.

Regina seemed to spend a lot of time with the young man, they took long walks in the forest; they were glued to each other's sides; they always smiled or joked together...

And then realisation had hit Robin like an arrow in the chest : he was losing her.

He tried to fight back for her, tried to spend more time with her; tried to be the one to make her laugh; tried by all means to get her back. He even picked her flowers, and she had given him this smile he was crazy about before kissing his cheek gently and walking happily the other way, _to Will_.

Robin couldn't remember a time when he had been so miserable. Now, he had to watch them everyday. Watch the woman he loved so desperately while she fall in love with someone else.

It was torture.

Plain and simple.

But it wasn't even the worst part of it.

Because this morning, he had gotten up early ( he was an early riser, sincer things fell apart in his life ) and he had been prepared to go take a walk in the woods when he had seen movements on the other corner of the camp. Worried, he had walked towards the noise and then, his heart head broken for good.

There was his Regina, leaving Will's tent.

Robin couldn't move.

He was paralyzed.

It was over.

Will had won the battle for her heart.

He had lost.

Robin clenched his fists by his sides and tried to pull back the tears he knew were about to fall. A man shouldn't cry and he knew that. But what about a man who just lost the love of his life to one of his best friends?

Now he would have to watch them everyday of his lonely and miserable life. He would have to watch them being happy, getting married, having children...

Robin was about to throw up.

He felt dizzy and his heart was making him suffer in an awful way.

So he did the only thing he could think of and he headed to the tavern, ready to get drunk.

And here was he, now.

 _Alone_.

* * *

Regina entered the tavern and looked around her, frantically.

And then a breath of relief escaped her when she saw the one person she had been dying to see all day.

 _Robin._

She smiled a little when she looked around her, this was the place where they had met one year ago. She had come for a beer and he had offerent to pay for hers. With his vibrant blue eyes and dazzling dimple smile, Regina had been under his spell right away. He had offered her to stay with him, and she had agreed.

Best decision of her all life.

She had become a part of the merry men and had soon fallen desperately for the charismatic; fair; kind and handsome leader.

She shook her head and walked toward him before sat by his side,

"A beer, please." she smirked his way but her smile disapeared when she saw the state he was in. His blue eyes were red, his hair tousled and his usual smirk hid into a frown. "Robin?" she asked but he refused to look at her. "Robin," she asked, concern feeling her voice. "Are you alright?"

He scoffed in answer and then, finally look up.

"Why are you here?" he asked, accent thicker suddenly and that only made him hotter in Regina's eyes, but the sadness on his features was puzzling her.

"Why?" she asked and then put her hand on his. "I was looking for you."

Robin looked at her hand and closed his eyes tight, then she heard him take a deep breath and when he opened the eyes, blue eyes locked onto brown.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked and his voice broke. "Why are you torturing me?"

"Why am I..." she trailed off, now truly worried. "I don't understand."

Robin sighed and receded his hand from hers ( and the rejection hurt a bit more than she thought it would) before ending his beer. And by the look of things, she could see it wasn't his first one.

"I get that you chose him." he breathed sadly while looking at his glass and her eyes widened. "I get that I am not your choice. Please, you don't have to come and make things harder." then, hesitantly he looked up again. "It is already hard enough." he said.

Regina didn't understand a thing of what was going on.

Who was _him_ that she was supposed to have chosen? That was such a stupid thought, the only one who could claim her heart was completely drunk in front of her right now.

"Robin..." she said and their eyes met once again. "I don't understand."

He looked slightly angry now, or at least annoyed as he got up and wavered a little. Right away, she was up and ready to help him.

"I'm fine." he cut her and she froze in front of the coldness in his voice. "I don't need your help." Then he tried to walk towards the exit, but she didn't leave his side.

The walk to the camp was a tense one, with Robin almost falling a few times but everytime she tried to help him, he pushed her away and while Regina didn't understand his behaviour, it didn't hurt any less. They were in front of his tent now when he turned toward her,

"You can leave me, now."

"You're drunk." she only said and he scoffed.

"Well, whose fault is that?"

Regina felt her eyes fill with tears then.

"Robin," her voice broke and she saw his eyes widened, concern filling it. "I don't know what I did to deserve to be treated this way, but please tell me."

Suddenly, his proud shoulders fell.

"You chose him." he breathed and there he was again, with this _him_. "Why couldn't you choose _me_ , Regina?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"But-"

"I love you." he whispered and her heart stopped. Robin chuckled sadly and brown eyes were locked onto blue. "I love you." he said again and she gasped this time. "I don't know if telling you sooner would have changed a thing, but I feel like you deserved to know."

And then he came into his tent,

And Regina was left outside, distraught.

* * *

The next morning, Robin was sat in front of the fire nursing his broken heart ( and his hangover) when suddenly, someone cleared her throat. He looked up and found Regina looking at him; her eyes were red, her hair messy and she looked like she had gotten as much sleep as he actually had.

"I need to talk to you."

"Regina-"

" _Now_."

He sighed and looked down.

"Maybe I don't want to."

Regina huffed in annoyance and his eyes rose to her in surprise.

"Fine." she breathed, "I'll tell you here, then. I don't care."

The men around them were starting to show interest in their conversation and Robin got up.

"Let's go somewhere more private."

"Ah, so _now_ you want to move?"

"Regina, please _._ "

"Stop it." she said and he actually froze. "I've been patient with you last night because you were totally drunk but I'm afraid I don't have the same amount right now." she took a deep breath and raised a finger toward him. "You can't do that to me, Robin. It's just not fair. You can't make me fall madly in love with you and then decide that you don't want me. You can't. You can't just tell me that you love me and then enter your tent like nothing big happened!" she was breathless and so was Robin. "Have you, if only a vague idea of what I was feeling last night?"

He couldn't answer.

All he could think about was _You can't make me fall madly in love with you and then decide that you don't want me._

 _make me fall madly in love with you_

"Regina..." he tried again and this time, brown eyes locked onto blue and he knew this would be one painful conversation.

One he didn't wish to share in front of his men.

"Can we take this to another place?" he asked and she shook her head.

"We're doing it here and now, Robin." she said and he froze. "I've got nothing to hide." she opened her arms and let it fall. "Have you?"

"I meant what I said yesterday." he said instead and saw her eyes becoming glassy suddenly.

"You do?" she breathed, and he nodded.

"Yes." he smiled but then, it turned into a frown. "But I know you don't love me back." Regina lost her smile, "I know who your heart chose."

" _Him_?" she asked and he nodded painfully before trying a smile.

"And it's fine, I guess. As long as you're happy. I can try to get used to it..."

He couldn't.

But he would try, for _her_.

"Tell me then, Robin. Who is this _him_ that I supposedly have chosen?" he could see she was annoyed but for some reasons, he couldn't understand why.

"I saw how you got closer to Will." he finally admitted the truth and his heart broke in his chest, but he tried to stand tall. "I saw how you two were acting and I saw you get out of his tent yesterday morning."

Regina just looked at him with unreadable eyes.

"You saw me getting out of Will's tent yesterday morning?"

"Yes."

"And you just deduced I had spent the night there?"

He nodded once again, this was starting to be too painful.

"But you didn't think of _asking_ me first?" she asked and he could hear the frustration in her voice, looked up and found her pale suddenly.

"I didn't need to."

"You didn't need to?" she chuckled darkly and then he saw a tear rolled down her cheek. "He didn't need to." she whispered to herself. Then she took a deep breath and blue eyes met brown. "You're such an idiot, Robin of Locklsey." she said and he froze once again. "Such a jealous, insecure _idiot_. Because if you had asked me, instead of making your own speculations; if you had asked me instead of jumping to conclusions; I would have told you the truth."

"And what is the truth?" he asked and she scoffed.

"I am not sure you deserve it."

Robin smiled sadly and took a step toward her before taking her hand, and he saw her freeze at first, but then she relaxed into his hold.

"I'm pretty sure I don't deserve it." he said and she chuckled slightly, looking so tired suddenly as she breathed

"I've never chosen Will over you, Robin. How could I?" another tear escaped her eyes. "How could I when my heart is so completely yours to claim?" his grip on her hand tighten and she smiled sadly again. "Yesterday, you saw me getting out of his tent because I am actually helping him woo a woman he saw in town. But that's all there is to it." she breathed and he felt his heart was about to burst. "I swear."

Robin wanted to talk but he couldn't.

He wanted to smile but he couldn't.

He wanted to laugh but he couldn't.

He wanted to find a way to make her understand how happy he was, but he couldn't.

So he did the only thing he could, right now and grabbed her waist before kissing her lips passionately. A small moan of surprise escaped Regina, but she was quick to answer to his kiss and soon, they were lost in their whole little world, men cheering around them. When they receded, Robin nuzzled her nose with his as she smiled.

"The next time you're sure of something, please ask me first." he chuckled and she leant closer to him. "Don't forget that _I_ am the clever one, here." Robin laughed and she smiled proudly before he leant in and kissed her, turning the laugh into a moan.

"I love you." he breathed once they separated and she smiled, then.

"I love you, too."

Robin felt his heart was about to burst.

And he thought...

He thought about the fact that, a year ago they almost didn't came into that tavern because the Sheriff was after them.

He thought about the fact that if he hadn't, he wouldn't be holding the love of his life in his arms right now.

Robin hold Regina a bit more closer, until he could feel her heart beat against his own.

And only then did he allow himself to close his eyes and enjoy.

Enjoy his happiness

With her,

The woman he loved.

* * *

 **A/N : Thank you for everything, my friends. :) 3**


End file.
